


Forgotten Memories

by LuckyChances



Series: Forgotten Memories [1]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 33,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyChances/pseuds/LuckyChances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Being Re-edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Outsider

_**Note: I have made my story a little different to how Tin Man went; Adora is alive and Jeb is only 15. (But this is only to help me with my story)** _ _**Oh and to let you know I have borrowed some scenes from Tin Man but made them fit into my own story, but it was the only way to make it look like history was being repeated.**_

**Forgotten Memories**

"Where the hell am I? The girl said to herself as she stared up at a crystal, blue sky; where there were two suns shining brightly.

Now this really did confuse the girl... Two suns! Now that couldn't be right.

She closed her eyes quickly and hoped that would correct things. When she finally open her eyes again there was still two suns!

The girl quickly shot up and looked around her and found herself surrounded by very tall trees, which she guessed must have been over 20 foot high, when she leaned her head back and trailed her eyes up the thick trunks, she couldn't see the top of the trees they seemed to disappear into the sky above.

She continued to take in her surrounds, but couldn't see nothing but trees, that seemed to go on for miles.

One thing the girl was certain of was that she was nowhere near home and that wasn't just because of the two _suns,_  back home there was hardly any trees at all, just tall buildings one after the other.

The girl slowly stood up and as soon as she put her full weight on her feet, she started to feel light-headed and she quickly placed her head against one of her hands and wondered if she had hit her head on something and when she looked back down at the ground she saw lots of large rocks everywhere, so maybe that was why her head felt so bad.

She placed her hand against one of the tree trunks to steady herself and after a moment or two she took another look around once again, wondered what to do? There was no point hanging around here, but which way to go? Every direction looked the same... miles and miles of endless trees.

The girl placed her back flat against the trunk and wondered how she could have gotten here, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her own bed back home in London. Could she be dreaming? Somehow it felt too real for that though.

After a few minutes she decided on what direction to take, even though there was no real reason for that route, but she had to choose one and just hoped it was the right one, she still had no idea what she was looking for; Maybe someone who could get her home again.

As the girl started to walk away, (very slowly as her head still didn't feel quite right) she would surely be late for work, she could just hear her supervisor going on now, about how time keeping was the most important thing, even though, her supervisor was the worst one out of all of them.

How was she ever going to explain this situation, everyone would think she had gone insane, maybe that was what was happening to her, because none of this made sense at all.

The girl wondered if she would ever see her work colleagues or her friends again. Come to think of it she didn't really have any close friends or any family that would even notice she had gone, so no-one would come looking for her. The girl now wished she had made more effort to her family, but come to think of it she didn't think it would have made any difference, not with her alcoholic father and her older brother who kept getting himself locked behind bars. She wished her mother was still around, everything had been good for about 10 years until they lost her in a car accident, a drunk driver was speeding and drove straight into her mother's car, the thing that made it worse was the drunk driver survived.

The girl had been so caught up in her past as she continued to make her way through this forest, that she didn't realise it was starting to get dark and now there was large shadows starting to appear around her, now this was really starting to scare her, she certainly didn't want to spend the night out here.

She looked up at the sky, but the trees had gotten so much thicker now, that she couldn't even see the sky.

The girl started to walk even quicker and prayed that she found shelter before it got too dark and she couldn't see what was right in front of her.

As she continued to rush through the forest, her foot hit something and before she knew what was happening she fell flat on her face, luckily enough she fell against something soft. The girl lifted her head and wondered what she had tripped over and most importantly what she had landed on, she couldn't remember seeing anything this soft in the forest.

She found a small pile of leaves on the ground in front of her; someone had cleared up all the leaves, but why only this part of the forest?

At that moment, a foot came into her view and then another. This certainly made her smile, she just hope the person was friendly and would be able to help her.

She slowly trailed her eyes up and took in a pair of light grey trousers and as she lifted her face up higher she found the person was also wearing a white shirt with a top coat and a long grey coat that went down to their knees. She leaned her head right back and looked up at the person's face, but because of the bad light she couldn't make out their face, only that the person was wearing a hat.

"And who might you be? the person demanded.

Well, the person was definitely male and he didn't sound very happy see her, well not as happy as she was see him anyway, whoever he was? She was just glad to finally run into someone, she didn't fancy spending the night in the forest alone... Even though she knew she was taking a risk, what with him being a stranger.

When she didn't answer straight away he leaned over and brought his face down towards hers. She found herself staring up into a pair of bright blue eyes and for some reason she felt herself relaxing even more... she couldn't bring herself to look away.

"Have you lost your tongue? He asked.

She opened her mouth to answer him, but for some reason no words came out of her mouth, either that or she had gone deaf to her own voice. Those eyes somehow had hypnotised her completely.

"It's getting late, Wyatt. Come in and I'll get supper ready."

Now that was totally a different voice, a little quieter as if they were calling from a distance, but it certainly sounded like a female voice.

The next minute those eyes were gone and it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over her... it was actually just a cool breeze hitting her face, which made her shiver slightly. She brought her hand up to her face and realised it was slightly wet and something seemed stuck to her cheek.

"Looks like we have company, my love," the guy responded back.

She peeled away the thing that seemed stuck to her cheek and found out it was one of the leaves from the pile that she had fallen on. Did she have that stuck to her face all this time? Why was it that she always embarrassed herself in front of other people? This was her life all over... no wonder her friends didn't stick around for long.

She placed the leaf back on the pile below her and slowly turned her head to find that the another person was now standing beside the guy and they were both staring down at her, she truly hated being the centre of attention, what could possible be going through their minds?

**"** It's a girl, but why is she dressed like a boy?" The female asked.

 


	2. Interrogation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero. (Being Re-edited)

She couldn't believe what this female just said...

Wearing jeans didn't mean she looked like a boy, did it? She looked down to double check this, when she realised that she was still lying on the cold, hard ground. She slowly started to push herself up, well she was sure she was doing this slowly, but for some reason she started to feel light-headed again. She raised her hand and leaned her forehead against it.

"Oh my, are you unwell? the female asked her.

She slowly removed her hand and somehow managed to still stand on her own two feet. She looked back at the female and slowly shook her head, it wasn't medical care she needed, just somewhere to stay for the night and someone who could take her back home... Could this couple do that for her? Maybe the first part, but she doubted the second part.

The couple turned to face each other and started to whisper, she couldn't make out what they were saying, but it looked like they were debated something and she bet that something was her. She truly hoped they would let her at least stay the night, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep and that wasn't because she felt like she had only been awake... How long ago was it since she woke up here? Well, however long it was, she still wouldn't be able to relax long enough to sleep...This couple seemed nice enough, but how was she to know what they were like, they were strangers to her. She still didn't fancy spending the night alone in this forest, so somehow she had to convince them to let her stay with them.

While this was going on, she started wondering where these clothes had come from, that she was wearing? They were definitely her clothes, but the last thing she remembered wearing was a long black nightie, when she went to bed last night. Well, to be honest, this was the least of her problems, she really needed somewhere to stay, before it got completely dark out, which wasn't far off.

"Please will you put me up for the night? I promise to leave first thing in the morning" She asked them

They both turned to face her and stared back at her. She truly couldn't read their faces at all and dreaded what they might say.

"Will you answer my question first?" the guy demanded.

She slowly nodded her and waited for the question, she could at least do this for them, but what will he want to know?

The guy continued to stare at her as if waiting for her to answer and this total confused her, how could see answer something if she didn't know the question?

"Well," the guy said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your question" she apologised.

Maybe she hadn't heard him, but she was certain he hadn't asked the question yet.

"Who the devil are you?" he asked her.

Now she remembers that he had asked this when they first came face to face and she had been so hooked on his eyes that she didn't answer."I'm Susan Mackintosh" She answered.

"I don't care about your name, I just want to know who you are?" he demanded.

Now this really did confuse her, she truly didn't know how to answer that and she was really scared that they might not let her in if she didn't answer the way they wanted her to.

"Well, we're waiting," he said impatiently.

"I truly don't know how to answer that, the way you want me to," She said nervously.

"Where are you from? he asked another question or maybe it was the same question, just said in a differently... Either way she could answer this one.

"London" She answered and hoped it was enough for them as it was starting to get a little nippy out here.

"What's London" the female asked with more confusion.

Was this female dumb or something? First she asks about me being a boy and now where London was. She wondered how to answer that one... everywhere she went, even aboard, they all seemed to have at least heard of London. This made I wonder once again, where the hell she was? She had heard of some planets that had two suns... or was that two moons, but there was no way she was on another planet, was there?

"Is it a town or a village?" the female continued to ask.

"It's a City" Susan stated.

"London City"

Now that statement from the female made her realise that she had never heard it being called that before."I don't think it's ever been called that before" She stated.

The couple quickly turned to face each other again and Susan was really getting worried that they wouldn't take her in and she didn't know what she would do then. If they didn't she would have to make her own way home somehow, if she could at least find out where she was, that would be a start."Could you please tell where I am?" Susan asked them.

The guy called Wyatt turned to face her with a confusing look on his face. "Don't you know where you are?"

Susan slowly shakes her head and hoped they would tell her and not keep asking questions after questions.

 **"** Our City is called Central City" the female answered her.

That wasn't quite the answer she was looking for, but at least it was something, but wait a minute where was Central City, she was sure she had heard it before... it wasn't familiar to her, but she had certainly heard it somewhere. One thing Susan knew for certain was it wasn't in England. "I must be outside the U.K." She stated.

"What does the U.K stand for?" Wyatt asked.

Now this couple was getting stranger by the minute, they had never heard of London... Okay, she could go with that, but never to hear of the U.K, well she was sure they would after she answered his question. "United Kingdom! Have you never heard of England?" Susan asked.

"No, not at all."

Wait a minute if they had never heard of England, then why were they speaking English? She just had to voice this fact. "But you're speaking English."

 **"** English!" The female said in complete confusion.

She surely must be dreaming, or gone completely insane... She was excepting the men in white suits to turn up any minute and take her away.  **"** O.K I must be in a dream here" She said before she closed her eyes tightly and prayed this time she would wake up in her own bed, but even without opening her eyes, she knew she wasn't as the wind continued to pick up and wrap around like a blanket, a very cold one indeed. She waiting another moment before she slowly opened her eyes again and asked them. "Where am I?"

 **"** You're in the OZ. The Outer Zone" Wyatt answered her.

 **"** Now where the hell is that?" She asked.

The couple turned to face each other again as she stood there chilled to the bone, wondering what she should do... She had never been in a situation like this before.

" **MOTHER!** **FATHER!** "

Now that was another voice altogether and it was coming from the direction the female had come from.

" **Why are you still out here, it's getting very dark** **?** "

Whoever was calling was definitely male, but the voice wasn't as deep as Wyatt here. The person was getting closer as he spoke, as his voice was getting louder by the minute.

"Hello there"

A guy about her own age stepped up beside his parents, he was wearing a brown trousers with her a white shirt and a brown jacket over the top, he was also wearing a purple scarf around his neck... A very good looking lad.

"I'm Jeb" the cute guy said.

This guy certainly made her smile as she introduced herself. "I'm Susan" She could tell this lad took after his mother more, what with how nice he was being.

"Nice to meet you Susan. My, you look frozen to death. Would you like a hot drink?" Jeb asked her.

He was getting nicer by the minute. She had never met a guy who was good looking and nice at the same time... Maybe she could get use to staying around here for awhile, that's if his parents would let her.

"I would love a hot drink, Jeb" Susan said as she saw Jeb step closer to her and hold out his hand towards her.

 **"** Follow me then. The kitchen is this way" Jeb continued to say.

She took one last look towards his parents, as she didn't want to get the lad into trouble, but his parents just continued talking quietly together as if they hadn't even heard their son approach and talk to her.

Susan turned back to Jeb and slowly placed her own hand into Jeb's hand, which nice and warm as he wrapped his fingers around her hand.

"Have my parents been interrogating you?" Jeb said loud enough for his parents to hear as he lead her back the way he had come.

Susan noticed that his mother turned to glare at him, but only for a second before she turned back to her husband who was still talking away.

"...From the other side" she heard Wyatt say as she walked past.

Now what could he mean by the other side... the other side of what? Jeb's father was truly a strange one.

Susan continued to follow Jeb as he lead her past a couple of trees that were close together and then she saw a very small log cabin, well not that small it had three windows on this side, she couldn't see the other side very well, except the it was about the same length. It sure looked very cosy, what with the white lace curtains over the windows... The outside did look as if it needed a lot of work, what with all the mound and the holes in many of the logs, but at least it had a roof and hopeful a nice fire to warm her up.

 

 

 

 


	3. Wyatt & Adora Have a Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Three**

**Wyatt:** That's what's worrying me. I'll go and meet up with the resistance fighters and see what they think.

 **Adora:** Do be careful love.

 **Wyatt:** I always am, but let's get some food inside us first.

 **Adora:** You're not going out in the dark, are you?

 **Wyatt:** It's the best time, the resistance fighters always meet in the dark.

 **Adora:** When we were in the City I understood you had to sneak out at nightfall, but why out here?

( _Wyatt walked over to Adora and placed his hand on her shoulder_ )

 **Wyatt:** The Longcoats still control out this far. They want to control the whole of the OZ, not just the City.

 **Adora:** Yes I know they do, but I still worry about you out there.

 **Wyatt:** I told you that's my job.

 **Adora:** No your job is to worry about me and Jeb. My job is to worry about you.

 **Wyatt:** I can take care of myself.

 **Adora:** Someone has to worry about you and why not me?

( _Adora stands up which makes Wyatt drop is arm to his side_ )

 **Adora:** I'm your wife after all.

( _Adora smiles at Wyatt_ )

 **Wyatt:** That you most certainly are and always will be.

( _Wyatt wraps his arms around Adora's waist_ )

 **Adora:** Now what are you after?

 **Wyatt:** Same as what I'm always after.

( _Wyatt pulls Adora up against him_ )

 **Adora:** Don't even think about it.

( _Adora places her hands flat against Wyatt's chest_ )

 **Adora:** We have a guest!

 **Wyatt:** Guest, or the enemy? She could be in league with the Longcoats.

 **Adora:** Do you really believe that?

 **Wyatt:** I don't know what to believe at this moment in time.

 **Adora:** I can't see that girl in league with the Longcoats. I mean if she's from the other side, how would she know about them?

 **Wyatt:** We don't even know if she's telling the truth.

 **Adora:** She seems to know a lot about the other side though.

 **Wyatt:** How would we know if she does or doesn't. We have never been to the other side ourselves.

 **Adora:** You're right there, but I just have a gut feeling she's telling the truth. She seemed really scared of what is happening to her.

 **Wyatt:** She wasn't that scared, you saw the way she stood up to me.

 **Adora:** She was defending herself!

 **Wyatt:** I truly hope you're right Adora, but we'll see what the resistance fighters think.

 **Adora:** We'll have to let her stay tonight.

 **Wyatt:** I suppose so, but do be careful love. She may look sweet and innocent, but it doesn't mean she is.

 **Adora:** You know I will.

 **Wyatt:** And you must convince Jeb not to get too attached to her.

 **Adora:** What do you expect when true love is involved?

 **Wyatt:** True love!

( _Wyatt looked shocked_ )

 **Wyatt:** He's only just met the girl.

 **Adora:** So, you saw the way he was with her. Jeb couldn't take his eyes of her.

 **Wyatt:** I doubt he will be looking at her like that, when she stabs us in the back and betrays us.

( _Adora pushed against Wyatt's chest and took a couple of steps away_ )

 **Adora:** Seriously, you have a lousy attitude sometimes.

 **Wyatt:** I'm only stating the truth.

 **Adora:** So you seriously think she'll betray us.

 **Wyatt:** Like I said, I'm not sure about anything at the moment, but it's a possibility.

 **Adora:** I know you're right love, but just think of Jeb, don't put her down until you're sure.

 **Wyatt:** Jeb has to be aware though.

 **Adora:** Yes, but be nice about it.

 **Wyatt:** Of course I will.

 **Adora:** We better get out there.

( _Adora walks past Wyatt and over to the door_ )

 **Adora:** Before he marries the girl.

( _Wyatt turned around and stared at Adora's back as she was about to open the door_ )

 **Wyatt:** Very funny!

( _Adora opens the door and turns to smile at Wyatt as he walks towards her)_

**End of Scene Three**


	4. Susan And Her Dreams (Nightmares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Four**

**Adora:** Before Jeb marries the girl.

 **Wyatt:** Very funny!

(Meanwhile in the kitchen)

 **Jeb:** A dream, what sort of dream?

( _Jeb pours Susan a drink_ )

 **Susan:** Oh nothing important.

( _Jeb passes Susan her drink_ )

 **Susan:** Cheers Jeb!

 **Jeb:** Oh cheers.

( _Jeb knocks his glass gently against Susan's glass_ )

 **Susan:** No I meant thanks.

 **Jeb:** Oh O.K.

( _Jeb sits down next to Susan_ )

 **Wyatt:** You said something about a dream.

( _Susan turns to face Wyatt who is standing in the doorway with Adora_ )

 **Susan:** Oh that was just a dream, it didn't mean anything.

 **Wyatt:** Around here, dreams mean everything.

 **Susan:** Do they, but why? Their just dreams!

 **Wyatt:** Because not many of us do dream, and when we do they are usually a past memory or a meaning to them.

 **Susan:** They say that back home about dreams having meanings, but only if you believe in that sort of thing.

 **Wyatt:** Dreams are always important to us; they warn us about the future or the past.

 **Susan:** Well my dreams don't do that.

 **Wyatt:** What was your dream then?

 **Susan:** In my dream, there is this man that isn't very nice to me.

 **Wyatt:** What else?

 **Susan:** Not much else, he's just making me do things I don't want to do.

 **Wyatt:** What things?

 **Susan:** I really don't want to say.

 **Wyatt:** Just say it, will you.

 **Susan:** No I won't, I just want to forget the dream.

 **Wyatt:** You should never forget your dreams.

 **Susan:** I do, when their nightmares.

 **Wyatt:** Expressly nightmares.

 **Susan:** Dreams are just silly sometimes.

 **Wyatt:** That's one word that they're not.

 **Susan:** Well they are to me. I'm not going to discuss it again.

 **Wyatt:**  Are you sure about that?

 **Susan:** Yes very sure, their just dreams and I'm keeping them to myself.

 **Wyatt:** Oh are you now?

 **Susan:** Yes!

 **Wyatt:** You certainly have a back bone, I'll give you that.

 **Susan:** At least I stand up for myself.

( _Susan stands up_ )

 **Susan:** Well I can see when I'm not wanted.

 **Jeb:** You are wanted Susan.

( _Susan turns to look at Jeb_ )

 **Susan:** Thank you Jeb, but I think I'll just get out of your hair.

 **Adora:** You don't have to go anywhere.

( _Adora pushes past Wyatt to glare at him_ )

 **Adora:** Wyatt, I told you to be nice.

 **Wyatt:** I I'm being nice. I just asked her about her dreams.

( _Susan turned back to face Wyatt_ )

 **Susan:** And I told you I'm not telling you.

 **Jeb:** Susan, sit down. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. Just ignore my father.

( _Susan turns back to face Jeb and smiles at him_ )

 **Wyatt:** I can see when I'm not wanted.

( _Wyatt turns around and heads away from the kitchen and Adora follows him_ )

 **Jeb:**  Never mind my father, he just gets big headed sometimes. Now sit down and drink your drink.

( _Susan sits down_ )

 **Susan:** Your father seems to have a lot of anger in him.

 **Jeb:** Well my father has been through a lot. He's was a Tin Man for Central City, than became head of security.

 **Susan:** What's a Tin Man?

 **Jeb:** A policeman!

 **Susan:** Your father is a cop?

 **Jeb:** Was, not now the Longcoats have taken over.

 **Susan:** Longcoats!

 **Jeb:** You certainly haven't been here long, have you?

 **Susan:** No, only a few hours at the most, but it feels a lot longer.

 **Jeb:** You certainly picked the wrong time to pay a visit.

 **Susan:** I'm not visiting. I just woke up here, well not right here, out in the woods.

 **Jeb:** I was joking Susan.

 **Susan:** What is going on here, who are the Longcoats?

 **Jeb:** Let's hope you never have to find out.

 **Susan:** Not that bad surely.

 **Jeb:**  Bad doesn't come into it, more like evil.

 **Susan:** Evil! I don't like the sound of that.

 **Jeb:** Believe me it's not. We had to leave our home in the City, because of them.

**End of Scene Four**


	5. How Susan must have arrived in the OZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Five**

**Jeb:** We had to leave our home in the City because of them.

( _Adora walks back into the kitchen_ )

 **Susan:** So you're all in hiding.

 **Adora:** I wouldn't say hiding, just trying to stay alive.

( _Susan turns to face Adora_ )

 **Susan:** Is everything alright with…

 **Adora:** Wyatt! He'll be fine; he just worries a lot.

 **Jeb:** Has father gone to meet up with them?

 **Adora:** Yes he'll be back later.

 **Susan:** Them?

 **Adora:** Just some friends of ours. Now let's get you something to eat; what would you like Susan?

 **Susan:** I really don't mind.

( _Adora walked over to some cupboards_ )

 **Adora:** How about a cup of mug-lug?

 **Susan:** What's a mug-lug?

 **Adora:** It's a soup.

 **Susan:** Yes please. I'd like that.

 **Nat:** Later on that night Susan was asleep on the sofa, well trying to sleep anyway, when the main door opened up and closed and a candle was lit.

 **Wyatt:** Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.

 **Susan:** I was already awake.

 **Wyatt:** Can't you sleep?

 **Susan:** Not really no. I keep getting that same dream.

 **Wyatt:** I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you.

 **Susan:** You didn't. You only spoke your mind.

 **Wyatt:** I just can't believe dreams aren't important in your world.

 **Susan:** Some people do take them seriously.

( _Wyatt sits down in the chair next to Susan_ )

 **Wyatt:** But you don't.

( _Wyatt slowly takes his shoes off_ )

 **Susan:** No I don't, maybe because they seem like make-believe to me!

 **Wyatt:** Can I ask you how you got here?

 **Susan:** Don't really know how. I remember falling asleep in my world, and then I woke up out there in the woods.

 **Wyatt:** Woods! Oh you mean the forest.

( _Susan nods her head_ )

 **Susan:** I was wondering around and then I found this cabin.

 **Wyatt:** Something is missing.

 **Susan:** What is?

 **Wyatt:** The only way you could have gotten here is through a travel storm.

 **Susan:** What's a travel storm?

 **Wyatt:** It's the only way to travel between this world and your world.

 **Susan:** So I slept through a travel storm.

( _Susan pulled her knees up and curled up into the corner of the sofa_ )

 **Susan:** Wow I must be a heavy sleeper.

 **Wyatt:** You couldn't possible sleep through one.

 **Susan:** Hold on a moment, a travel storm! I take that to be a tornado, I'm I right?

 **Wyatt:** If you're saying a tornado is a twister, then you're right it is.

 **Susan:** We don't get tornados in London.

 **Wyatt:** You must have been somewhere where you can.

 **Susan:** But how?

 **Wyatt:** I don't know, but only you would know and the person with you.

 **Susan:** What do you mean, I came alone?

 **Wyatt:** Someone from this world would have had to travel to your world to open a travel storm in your world, so I presumed you must have travelled back with this person. Also travel storms can seriously hurt you if you don't know how to use them. It's even been known to kill people.

 **Susan:** Kill people!

 **Wyatt:** That's why none of us would risk traveling between worlds.

 **Susan:** But I'm not dead I'm I?

( _Susan looks down at herself then back to Wyatt again_ )

 **Susan:** This isn't heaven, is it?

 **Wyatt:** Once upon a time I'd have called this place heaven, but not anymore. It's more like hell at the moment. And no you're not dead!

 **Susan:** I'm really glad to hear that.

 **Wyatt:** But it must have affected your mind in a way.

( _Susan stared wide eyed at Wyatt_ )

 **Susan:** My mind!

 **Wyatt:** Yes you can only remember how you got from your bed in London to waking up in the forest.

 **Susan:** I must have forgotten somehow, but I don't know how I'd forget traveling through a tornado.

 **Wyatt:** I don't know either.

 **Susan:** Maybe I hit my head; I do remember waking up to a very bad headache.

 **Wyatt:** That could be what happened, but what were you doing wondering the forest all on your own.

 **Susan:** I just can't remember.

 **Wyatt:** You must have been out there for a reason.

 **Susan:** I wish I knew what that reason was.

 **Wyatt:** I think your dreams have something to do with that.

 **Susan:** You think my dreams could be my forgotten memories.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, you say you keep having the same dream.

 **Susan:** More or less. Different things happen each time, but it's always the same man.

 **Wyatt:** I think your dreams are trying to remind you of your forgotten memory.

 **Susan:** God, no wonder I forgot, when it's as bad as that.

**End of Scene Five**

_**Note: Let me know how am doing.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that)


	6. Susan bosses Wyatt about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Six**

**Susan:** God, no wonder I forgot if my dreams are my forgotten memory.

 **Wyatt:** I remember you saying about a man that made you do things you didn't want to do.

 **Susan:** Yes, very bad things.

 **Wyatt:** I know you said you didn't want to talk about it, but talking about it might help you remember.

 **Susan:** Don't think I want to remember if it was as bad as that.

 **Wyatt:** It might help get you back home again.

 **Susan:** I don't even know if I want to go back home again.

 **Wyatt:** Don't you have a family back home?

 **Susan:** Not one that cares about me anyway. I doubt they even realise I have disappeared.

 **Wyatt:** No boyfriend waiting for you?

( _Susan shakes her head_ )

 **Wyatt:** I take it you're not old enough for children.

 **Susan:** I'm old enough; just need a boyfriend for that.

 **Wyatt:**  You can't possibly be old enough.

 **Susan:** How old do you think I am?

 **Wyatt:** About my son's age; 15… 16 maybe.

 **Susan:** Close, but no I'm 17.

 **Wyatt:** That's still too young to have children.

 **Susan:** Oh yes I agree it's young, but not against the law.

 **Wyatt:** It is here; you must be 18 or over.

 **Susan:** 16 back home, but there are even younger mothers than that.

 **Wyatt:** I really don't think I like your world, but back to where we were; your dreams!

 **Susan:** I don't want to remember.

 **Wyatt:** It might be the only way to stop your dreams.

 **Susan:** I would rather dream it, than remember it.

 **Wyatt:** Either that or you have something to hide.

 **Susan:** What would I have to hide?

 **Wyatt:** You tell me.

( _Susan stands up in front of Wyatt_ )

 **Susan:** I don't even know this place…

 **Wyatt:** …That's what you tell us.

 **Susan:** Answer me this; what would I have to gain, to hide something from you?

 **Wyatt:** Oh I don't know. Maybe the world or even power!

 **Susan:** What would I do with either of them?

 **Wyatt:** Depends who the person is that brought you here.

 **Susan:** I can't remember who.

 **Wyatt:** Can't or won't?

 **Susan:** Both!

 **Wyatt:** Just as I thought.

 **Susan:** You thought what? That you don't trust me, well I can't blame you for that I am a stranger after all.

 **Wyatt:** I do know one thing about you.

( _Wyatt stands up in front of Susan_ )

 **Susan:** And what would that be?

( _Susan places her hands on her hips_ )

 **Wyatt:** You stand up for yourself; you don't seem to be afraid of what I could do to you.

( _Susan moved her hands down to her side_ )

 **Susan:** Who said I'm not afraid?

 **Wyatt:** Or you feel at ease when you keep talking?

 **Susan:** Why don't you like me, your wife and son do?

 **Wyatt:** I just don't trust anyone at this moment. Nothing personal kid, but that's the way it is.

 **Susan:** I'm not a kid, and I can take care of myself.

 **Wyatt:** What are you doing here then?

 **Susan:** I'm beginning to wonder myself, but if you want me to go.

 **Wyatt:** I didn't say that, you're putting words in my month.

 **Susan:** Someone needs to! You need to learn how to lighten up.

 **Wyatt:** Oh do I now?

 **Susan:** Yes you're all tense; you need a good night's sleep.

 **Wyatt:** I haven't had a good night's sleep in months.

( _Susan took a step closer to Wyatt_ )

 **Wyatt:**  And I don't intend to, until all this is over.

( _Susan placed her lips against Wyatt's lips_ )

 **Wyatt:** What are you doing?

( _Wyatt pushes Susan away_ )

 **Susan:** I don't know why I did that.

( _Susan turns around with her back to Wyatt_ )

 **Susan:** I don't know what came over me.

**End of Scene Six**

**Note: Oh how sweet! What do you think Wyatt should do?**


	7. Both Cain Men fighting over Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Seven**

(Susan turned her back on Wyatt)

**Susan:** I don't know why I did that… I don't know what came over me.

(Wyatt placed his hands on both of Susan's shoulders)

**Susan:** I really don't know why I did that. Forgive me!

(Wyatt slowly turns Susan around to face him)

**Wyatt:** Don't worry yourself about it. Just don't repeat it!

(Susan shakes her head slowly)

**Wyatt:** Let's just forget it ever happened.

(Susan nods her head)

**Susan:** I better try and get some sleep.

**Wyatt:** Yes me too! Goodnight Susan.

(Wyatt looks down at Susan's mouth)

**Susan:** Goodnight Wyatt!

**Wyatt:** Oh to hell with it.

(Wyatt places his lips against Susan lips and Susan responds to Wyatt's lips and they both kiss gently, as Susan wraps her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss and Wyatt pulls Susan against him as he wraps his arms around her waist)

**Wyatt:** No!

(Wyatt leans his forehead against Susan's forehead)

**Wyatt:** We shouldn't do this.

(Wyatt removes his arms and takes a couple of steps away from Susan)

**Wyatt:** That shouldn't have happened.

**Susan:** But it did happen and you seemed to enjoy it as much as I did.

**Wyatt:** It was a mistake.

(Wyatt turns around and picks up the candle then walks towards his bedroom door)

**Susan:** Wyatt!

**Wyatt:** Goodnight Susan, sleep well!

(Wyatt opens his door and walks into his room closing the door behind him leaving Susan in the dark)

**Nat:** Wyatt and his family decided to let Susan stay until she gets her memory back. About a week later Susan is out walking through the forest with Jeb.

**Jeb:**  It's such a nice day.

**Susan:** Yes it is.

(Susan leans back against a tree and Jeb walks up beside her)

**Jeb:** Not as lovely as you though!

(Wyatt starts to walk towards them but hides back behind a tree to listen to them)

**Susan:** Nice of you to say.

**Jeb:** I mean it Susan.

**Susan:** I know you do.

**Jeb:** I like you Susan.

**Susan:** I like you too!

**(** Jeb moves to stand in front of Susan)

**Jeb:** Would you go out with me?

**Susan:** I am out with you.

**Jeb:** I mean would you go out on a date with me?

**Susan:** A date! Jeb, you hardly know me.

**Jeb:** I would like to get to know you some more.

**Susan:** I might not be here much longer; we're from different worlds Jeb.

**Jeb:** I don't care.

**Susan:** Yes you do. Let's just be friends.

(Jeb starts to look sad)

**Jeb:** Don't you like me!

**Susan:** I do like you Jeb, just not in that way.

**Jeb:** Maybe you could change your mind.

**Susan:** Yes Jeb, I may do!

(Jeb turns look the way they were heading)

**Jeb:** We better get back.

(Jeb turns back to face Susan)

**Jeb:** Mother will have supper ready soon.

**Susan:** Yes you're right.

(Susan looks both ways then back to Jeb again)

**Susan:** Lead the way!

**Jeb:** Are you lost Susan?

**Susan:** The forest seems to look the same, no matter where you are.

(Wyatt walks out of his hiding place)

**Wyatt:** You just…

(Susan jumps around to face Wyatt)

**Wyatt** : …have to know what to look for.

**Jeb:** How long have you been there?

(Wyatt looks at Jeb)

**Wyatt:** Since you decided to ask Susan out.

**Jeb:** You should not have been listening.

(Wyatt turns back to face Susan who as her hand over her chest and is breathing heavily)

**Wyatt:** Are you alright Susan?

**Susan:** Once my heart rate slows down I will be.

**Wyatt:** I seem to have that effect on all the females; it's the blond hair and blue eyes.

**Jeb:** Oh shut up father!

(Wyatt looks at Jeb)

**Wyatt:** I thought that was my best line ever.

**Jeb:** How could anyone ever fall for you; when you scare them half to death?

**Wyatt:** I don't hear Susan complaining.

(They both look at Susan)

**Jeb:** Susan is still getting her breath back.

(Susan drops her hand down to her side)

**Jeb:** Are you sure you're alright Susan?

**Susan:** I'm fine Jeb.

(Susan smiles at them both)

**Susan;** I just love to hear you two bickering at each other.

**Wyatt:** Entertainment for you, is it?

**Susan:** Yes, I'd pay good money to watch you two.

**Wyatt:** So glad we could entertain you.

**Jeb:** Stop being silly father!

(Wyatt looks at Jeb)

**Wyatt:** Run along now Jeb. Susan and I have things to discuss.

**End of Scene Seven**


	8. Wyatt Draws Susan into his Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Eight**

**Wyatt:** Run along now Jeb. Susan and I have things to discuss.

 **Jeb:** No, you… I'm here with Susan.

 **Wyatt:** You need to learn to protect her better.

 **Jeb:** I could easily protect Susan.

 **Wyatt:** If I had been a Longcoat, you would both be dead by now.

 **Jeb:** I can fight if I need to.

 **Wyatt:** You wouldn't have a chance, with a gun to your head.

 **Jeb:** Neither could you.

 **Wyatt:** At least I would see them coming.

 **Jeb:** If you say so.

 **Wyatt:** I do… so you run along and let me escort Susan back.

 **Jeb:** No I will!

 **Wyatt:** Do as you're told for a change.

 **Jeb:** We'll ask Susan.

(They both look at Susan)

 **Susan:** Oh no… don't bring me into this!

(Wyatt turns back to Jeb)

 **Wyatt:** Just go and help your mother set the table, like you always do.

(Jeb faces Wyatt)

 **Jeb:** When I get there, I will.

 **Wyatt:** Your mother won't be happy if the table isn't set in time.

 **Jeb:** O.K. O.K I get the hint.

(Jeb turns around to walk in opposite direction as Wyatt turns to smile at Susan then Jeb turns back around)

 **Jeb:** Why don't you let me try and help as well?

(Wyatt and Susan both turn to look at Jeb)

 **Wyatt:** The only way to help Susan is to have less people around for her to concentrate.

 **Jeb:** I'll leave you to it then.

(Jeb turns back around and rushes back through the forest as Wyatt turns back to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Didn't think he would ever go.

(Susan turns to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You always keep doing that.

 **Wyatt:** Well you do need to concentrate.

(Wyatt takes a couple of steps towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Concentrate on me, that is.

(Susan takes a couple of steps backwards)

 **Susan:** Now why would I want to do that?

(Wyatt takes another couple of steps towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You just can't resist me.

(Susan takes another step backwards and bumps herself against a tree)

 **Susan:** What makes you think that?

(Susan looked behind her at the tree)

 **Wyatt:** It's the way you look at me.

(Wyatt takes one more step towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** And the way you close your eyes when I do this.

(Wyatt takes another step towards and presses himself up against Susan and looks down at her)

 **Susan:** Ohhh!

 **Wyatt:** And the way you say my name when I do this.

(Susan slowly closes her eyes as Wyatt leans his head down and starts sucking on Susan's neck)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan leans her head to the side)

 **Wyatt:** And the way you push me even closer when I do this.

(Wyatt kisses his way up Susan's throat as Susan wraps her arms around Wyatt's waist)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt makes his way to Susan's lips then leans his head back and looked down at Susan's lips)

 **Wyatt:** What do you want?

(Susan starts to breathe heavily as Wyatt moves his lips closer to Susan's lips)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, please...

 **Wyatt:** Please what, tell me what you want?

(Wyatt places his lips against Susan's lips and starts sucking on her bottom lip)

 **Susan:** Kiss me!

(Wyatt lets go off Susan's bottom lip)

 **Wyatt:** Kiss you where?

(Wyatt places a kiss on Susan's nose)

 **Wyatt:** Here!

(Wyatt kisses Susan on one of her eyes that are still closed)

 **Wyatt:** Or maybe here!

(Wyatt leans his head to the side and kisses Susan on her ear)

 **Susan:**  Mmm!

(Wyatt sticks his tongue out and licks Susan's ear)

 **Susan:** Ohhh!

(Wyatt speaks into Susan's ear)

 **Wyatt:**  Are you lost for words Susan?

(Susan didn't answer just keeps breathing heavily)

 **Wyatt:** Now that's a first, usual I can't shut you up.

(Wyatt blows onto Susan's ear)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan starts to lean more against Wyatt has her legs start to bend under her)

 **Wyatt:** Are you getting tired, would it be better if you lying down instead?

(Wyatt slowly lays Susan down on the ground and himself half on top her with one leg between Susan's legs)

 **Wyatt:** Is that better for you?

 **Susan:** More!

(Susan moves her hands around between the both and starts to undo Wyatt's shirt)

 **Wyatt:** You wanted me to kiss you, now you're undoing my shirt. What's next?

(Susan continues to undo Wyatt's shirt and smiles at him)

 **Susan:** You started this, now am going to finish it.

 **Wyatt:** This, I can't wait to see.

**End of Scene Eight**

**Note: If you would like to know how Susan will finish this, then just click that review bottom?**


	9. Wyatt And Susan Have A Little Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Nine**

**Wyatt:** So how are you going to finish this?

(Susan undoes Wyatt's shirt completely and wrapped her arms around the inside of his shirt)

**Susan:** Mmm, now I like!

**Wyatt:** What do you like?

(Wyatt went back to kissing and sucking on Susan's neck)

**Susan:** This!

**Wyatt:** What's that; me kissing your neck or you stroking my bare back?

**Susan:** Both, but I want more.

(Wyatt stopped kissing Susan's neck and leaned his head back to look at Susan)

**Susan:** Why have you stopped, I said more not less?

**Wyatt:** Oh you couldn't stop me now, even if you tried to.

**Susan:** Is that so?

(Wyatt lifts Susan top up to her neck)

**Susan:** Oh I see what you're trying to do.

**Wyatt:** It's only fair.

(Wyatt wraps his arms around Susan's bare back)

**Wyatt:** I like this too.

(Wyatt goes back to kissing Susan's neck again)

**Susan:** Wyatt, kiss me!

**Wyatt:** I am kissing you.

**Susan:** You know what I mean. Don't make me move my hands!

**Wyatt:** Now why would you want to do that?

**Susan:** Just kiss me properly!

**Wyatt:** You're always demanding.

**Susan:** Just do it.

**Wyatt:** No, not yet anyway. I might just do this again!

(Wyatt Sucks on Susan's ear)

**Susan:** Wyatt!

**Wyatt:** I must be doing something right, your back to one word again.

(Wyatt blows on Susan's ear)

**Wyatt:** You're melting in my arms and I've hardly touched you yet.

**Susan:** Please just kiss me.

**Wyatt:** How can I refuse, when you ask so nicely?

(Wyatt presses his lips against Susan's lips and started sucking on her bottom lip again)

**Wyatt:** Open up will you or I can't kiss you.

**Susan:** Make me!

**Wyatt:** Playing hard to get, are you now, well I can do that too?

(Wyatt kisses Susan's nose a couple of times)

**Susan:** Stop, that tickles!

**Wyatt:** I'll keep doing it then.

(Wyatt kisses her nose again and moves his hand around to stroke Susan's belly)

**Wyatt:** Your skin is so soft, I can't stop touching it.

**Susan:** Then don't!

(Susan moves her hands down to Wyatt's hips)

**Wyatt:** Now what are you going to do with your hands?

**Susan:** This!

(Susan moves her hands up and placed them on either side of Wyatt's face)

**Susan:** I warned you!

(Susan moves her hands to back of Wyatt's head and pushed him forwards so his lips came in contact with her lips and Wyatt and Susan kissed quite passionately)

**Wyatt:** Mmm! That was so worth the wait.

**Susan:** You sound as if you think it's all over.

**Wyatt:** On no, we're just getting started. That was just the teasing part.

**Susan:** That certainly was teasing.

(Wyatt moves his hand up squeezed Susan's breast over her bra)

**Susan:** You're still teasing me.

(Wyatt slid his hand under Susan's bra and squeezed her breast again)

**Wyatt:** Is that better?

**Susan:** Much better, but don't just do that.

**Wyatt:** What do you want me to do?

**Susan:** I want you to move your hand…

(Wyatt removes his hand from Susan's breast)

**Susan:** … What, why did you do that?

(Wyatt smiles at Susan)

**Wyatt:** You told me to move my hand.

**Susan:** You know what I meant.

**Wyatt:** So you want me to put my hand back.

**Susan:** Yes I do.

(Wyatt slides his hand back under Susan's bra and squeezed her breast again)

**Wyatt:** Is that better for you?

**Susan:** Yes, but I want more.

**Wyatt:** You never seem to be satisfied.

**Susan:** Why should I be, when I can get more?

**Wyatt:** How about this then?

(Wyatt moves his other hand down to Susan's jeans and undoes her jeans and slides his hand under Susan's underwear and in-between Susan's legs)

**Susan:** Oh yes please Wyatt.

**Adora: WYATTTTT!**

(Wyatt stops moving his hand)

**Wyatt:** That was Adora!

**Adora: WYATTTTT!**

**End of Scene Nine**

**Note: Wow it didn't take them long to get down to it. Don't worry through the rest of this play you will find out how they both got this far; and what happened to them through the whole week I skipped through.**

**Note: I wonder what's up with Adora; stay tuned and you will find out.**


	10. Longcoats Attack Wyatt's Family (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Ten**

**Adora: WYATTTT!**

(Wyatt removes himself off Susan and stood up)

 **Wyatt:** Sounds like she's in trouble.

(Susan grazed up at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Quick, get up will you.

(Wyatt starts doing his shirt back up and Susan slowly stands up and sorts herself out)

**Adora: WYATT! HELP ME!**

**Wyatt:** Come on.

(Wyatt takes his gun out of his hostel)

 **Wyatt:** But stay close behind me.

(Wyatt makes his way back to the cabin and turns his head every now and then to make sure Susan was still behind him)

 **Nat:** Meanwhile back at the cabin, a few men were dragging Adora out the cabin by her hair, as one man dragged Jeb out with a gun to back of his head.

 **Zero:** Go on scream some more or a bullet goes in the back of his head.

**Adora: WYATTTT!**

(Wyatt and Susan hide behind a tree)

**Wyatt: WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**Zero: YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT. NOW, SHOW YOURSELF OR I SHOT YOUR SON!**

(Wyatt starts to move out from behind the tree but Susan holds him back)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, no they'll kill you.

(Wyatt turns around to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I have to. Now, you stay here and make a run for it as soon as you can.

**Zero: I'M WAITING WYATT! AND YOU KNOW I HATE THAT.**

**Susan:** No, I won't run!

 **Wyatt:** Do as you told for a change.

(Wyatt placed his hands on both sides of Susan's face and leaned his lips against Susan's lips and kissed her)

 **Wyatt:** Take care of yourself!

(Wyatt turns back around)

**Wyatt: I'M HERE!**

(Wyatt walks out from behind the tree has Zero faces him)

 **Zero:**  Come here and hand over your gun.

(Wyatt slowly walks towards Zero)

 **Wyatt:** Now, let them go.

(One man walked over to Wyatt and took the gun off him as another man kicked him to his knees and held him down)

 **Zero:** I'm so going to enjoy this.

(Zero kicks Jeb to the ground and another man holds him there)

 **Wyatt:** No, stop this.

(One of the men holding Wyatt punches him hard in the face)

 **Zero:** Quite!

(Zero walks towards Adora)

 **Zero:** Mmm, I could certainly have some fun with you.

(Zero starts stroking Adora's leg under her skirt)

 **Adora:** Let go off me you bastard!

(Zero grins at Adora has he slowly moves his hand up her leg)

 **Wyatt:** Nooo!

(Wyatt keeps trying to stand up has the two men continue to punch him)

 **Zero:** Mmm, you are so warm.

(Adora spits in Zero's face)

 **Adora:** Don't you dare touch me!

(Zero continues to move his hand between Adora's legs)

 **Zero:** Mmm, feels so nice!

(Adora tries to remove Zero's hands with her legs)

 **Zero:** You can't stop me; no-one can stop me!

**Susan: I will!**

(Zero moves his head to see Susan running towards him with a stick in her hand)

 **Zero:** Now, what are you going to do with that?

(Zero removes his hand and holds up his other hand which he held his gun and aimed it at Susan)

**Wyatt: NOOO!**

(Zero pulled the trigger back and the bullet went flying towards Susan)

**Wyatt: WATCH OUT!**

(The bullet hit Susan and she stood still and moved her hand up to the side of her chest and she looked towards Wyatt as she slowly fall to her knees then collapsed to the ground)

**Wyatt: SUSANNN!**

**End of Scene Ten**

**Note: As you must have noticed I borrowed this scene from the miniseries but made it into my story; I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Note: Oh my Susan can't be dead, can she?**


	11. Hot & Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Eleven**

**Wyatt: WATCH OUT!**

(The bullet hit Susan and she stood still and moved her hand up to the side of her chest and she looked towards Wyatt as she slowly fall to her knees then collapsed to the ground)

**Wyatt: SUSANNN!**

(Zero laughed has he walked over to Susan and gave her a nudge with his foot)

 **Zero:** Some hero you had Wyatt.

(Zero turned to look at Wyatt who now had his head facing the ground)

 **Zero:** Ohhh! You're young hero is dead.

(Zero walked over to Wyatt and lifted his face up)

 **Zero:** Is that tears I see Wyatt.

(Zero starts to laugh in Wyatt's face)

 **Zero:** What is the famous Wyatt Cain doing getting a young innocent girl to protect him?

 **Jeb:** Why did you have to shoot her?

(Zero turns his head to face Jeb who was still held down to the ground with one of his men)

 **Zero:** You too hey, god two men crying over one girl.

 **Jeb:** I swear I'll get my revenge on you.

(Zero let go of Wyatt's face and walked towards Jeb)

 **Zero:** Getting as tough has your father now, are you?

 **Jeb:** One of these days.

 **Zero:** I'll look forward to it Jeb.

 **Jeb:** Yes so will the whole of the OZ.

 **Zero:** Are you going to save the whole OZ by yourself?

 **Jeb:** Someone has too.

(Zero smiled at Jeb)

 **Zero:** Now, where was I?

(Zero turns his head to look at Adora)

 **Zero:** Oh yes, now it's your turn.

 **Wyatt:** Leave her alone you bastard.

(Zero turns to back to face Wyatt as one of his men punched Wyatt in the stomach)

 **Zero:** Why should I?

(Zero walked up close to Wyatt and whispered to him)

 **Zero:** Your wife is so enjoying this, did you know she has gotten very wet for me. Such a whore isn't she?

 **Wyatt:** Don't you dare lay a finger on her.

 **Zero:** I already did.

(Zero looked at his men holding Wyatt)

 **Zero:** Throw him in the suit!

(The men drag Wyatt kicking and screaming into the suit)

 **Zero:** Let's see how long you will last this time.

(Zero's men shut and bolted the door and Zero walked up to the suit and looked through the window)

 **Zero:** While you're in there, think what I will be doing to your wife.

(Wyatt starts banging on the suit)

 **Zero:** That won't help you.

(Zero laughed and then turned back to face Adora and Jeb)

 **Zero:** Now Jeb, me and your mother needs some time alone.

 **Adora:** You're getting nowhere near me.

(Zero walks up to Adora)

 **Zero:** I already have and believe me, you felt so wet for me.

(Zero turns his head towards Jeb and his other men)

 **Zero:** Take him away!

(Zero's men drag Jeb off into the forest)

 **Zero:** Now!

(Zero turns back to face Adora)

 **Zero:** I think we should go inside darling.

(Zero looked at his men that was holding Adora)

 **Zero:** Go and join the others and wait for me.

(Zero's man walks off into the forest and Zero drags Adora back into the cabin)

 **Adora:** No, let go off me.

 **Zero:** Why don't you show me around your little cabin; I'd so love to see your bedroom.

 **Adora:** No, I won't.

 **Zero:** Remember I have the boy.

 **Adora:** You're such a bastard.

 **Zero:**  I want to know how many times you can come for me.

Nat: About half an hour later Wyatt could hear Adora's scream slowly dying down and he heard Zero dragging Adora off into the forest. Wyatt tried as hard as he could to get out of the suit just then he heard a gunshot and Adora screaming for Jeb, then another gunshot. Wyatt screamed himself has he knew now that his wife and son were dead along with Susan. Wyatt closed his eyes and let the tears fall and started saying over and over again.

 **Wyatt:** I will get my revenge! I will get my revenge!

**End of Scene Eleven**


	12. Lonely & Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twelve**

**Nat:** Some time later, Wyatt wasn't sure how long. That he heard a banging outside the suit, then the door opened and he quickly closed his eyes, as the bright suns hit his eyes. Wyatt then felt a hand on his arm, so he slowly opened his eyes and saw Susan standing in front of him.

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt closed his eyes again)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, are you alright?

(Wyatt slowly opened his eyes again)

 **Wyatt:** Am i in heaven?

 **Susan:** I doubt this is heaven, I'm sure you wouldn't feel pain in heaven.

(Susan moved her hand up to her shoulder which was now covered in blood)

 **Wyatt:** Oh Susan.

(Wyatt stepped out of the suit and gently took a hold of Susan's arm)

 **Wyatt:** Let me take a look.

(Susan removed her hand as Wyatt looked down at her shoulder)

 **Susan:** Is it really bad?

 **Wyatt:** I can't tell as there's too much blood.

(Wyatt looked at Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** Let's head inside and see if I can get this cleaned up a bit.

(Wyatt slowly leads Susan into the cabin)

 **Wyatt:** If you had done as I said; you wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place.

 **Susan:** And you wouldn't be where you are right now.

 **Wyatt:** True, but you're lucky he only got your shoulder, you could be dead by now.

 **Susan:** But I'm not.

(They enter the cabin)

 **Wyatt:** What you did was stupid!

(Wyatt leads Susan into the kitchen)

 **Susan:** Where I come from its called bravery.

(Wyatt grabbed a clean cloth and started rinsing it out)

 **Wyatt:** So you just wanted to be the hero.

 **Susan:** No I wanted save Adora from what that man was about to do to her.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I suppose I should say thank you.

 **Susan:** You would have done the same, if it was me.

(Wyatt walked back to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Now sit down.

(Susan sat down as Wyatt started cleaning the wound)

 **Susan:** Ahhh!

 **Wyatt:** Sorry, but it needs cleaning.

 **Susan:** It hurts though!

 **Wyatt:** I bet it does, but whose fault is that?

 **Susan:** Next time I won't try and save you then.

 **Wyatt:** No don't.

 **Susan:** What happened to Adora and Jeb?

(Wyatt stopped cleaning the wound)

 **Wyatt:** Their gone!

 **Susan:** Gone where?

 **Wyatt:** In heaven hopefully!

 **Susan:** Oh I'm so sorry Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** It's my entire fault.

(Susan leads her head back and placed a hand on Wyatt's arm)

 **Susan:** No it isn't, don't blame yourself. You didn't kill them!

 **Wyatt:** Didn't I… it is my fault they are dead?

 **Susan:** Why do you say that, you were nowhere near the cabin?

 **Wyatt:** If I wasn't too busy betraying my family; I could have been there for them.

 **Susan:** If you were there, what could you have done?

 **Wyatt:** I could have stopped them from being kidnapped in the first place.

 **Susan:** What could you have done against six men?

 **Wyatt:** I just should have been there for them!

 **Susan:** Well you weren't and there's nothing you can do about it now.

 **Wyatt:** Are you telling me, you don't feel anything for what has happened to my family?

 **Susan:** Of course I do, but we can't change what happened.

(Wyatt went back to cleaning Susan's wound)

 **Susan:** So I'm I going to die after all?

 **Wyatt:** It's not funny.

 **Susan:** Just give me the bad news.

 **Wyatt:** Why do you think it's bad news?

 **Susan:** Because the bullet is still in my shoulder.

 **Wyatt:** Well you're right about the bullet.

 **Susan:** Can you remove it?

 **Wyatt:** I'm no doctor Susan, but if it doesn't come out soon, you very well could die.

 **Susan:** I thought as much.

 **Wyatt:** I need to get you to the City as soon as possible.

 **Susan:** I take it you know the way.

 **Wyatt:** Yes, but it won't be easy. It will take us at least three days to get there.

 **Susan:** Three days! Well we best get started then.

 **Wyatt:** Let me just get your shoulder all wrapped up first.

(Wyatt starts to wrap Susan's shoulder up with a bandage)

 **Susan:** I just hope I last the journey.

 **Wyatt:** We'll see!

 **Susan:** You sound like you don't care if I live or die.

 **Wyatt:** If I didn't care, I'd leave you here to die.

 **Susan:** Would you though… Could you really do that to me?

 **Wyatt:** Don't tempt me!

 **Susan:** You must care for me somewhere deep down.

 **Wyatt:** Don't hold your breath!

 **Susan:** Ouch!

(Susan places her other hand over her chest)

 **Susan:** That hurt!

 **Wyatt:** Did it?

 **Susan:** Doesn't it mean anything to you, about what happened between us?

 **Wyatt:** I shouldn't have been so stupid.

(Wyatt kneeled down to Susan's height)

 **Wyatt:** This was your game all along; to distract me, so my family was kidnapped.

 **Susan:** Now see here… If I remember rightly you were the one distracting me.

 **Wyatt:** If you say so.

 **Susan:** I don't know what I saw in you in the first place; you just have no heart.

 **Wyatt:** Are you quite finished?

 **Susan:** No I'm not.

(Susan leans closer and placed her lips against Wyatt's lips)

 **Wyatt:** Stop that!

(Wyatt pushes Susan away)

 **Wyatt:** I don't want you touching me.

 **Susan:** I was trying to kiss you, not touch you.

 **Wyatt:** Same thing.

 **Susan:** Why don't you want me kissing you, you love it just as much as I do.

(Susan puts her arms slowly around Wyatt's neck)

 **Wyatt:** Why are you always right?

(Wyatt leans closer to Susan and they both kiss)

**End of Scene Twelve**

**Note: 'Wyatt really is a tough old tin man isn't he?' Maybe I shouldn't use the old or he may come after me… 'Oh yes please'!**


	13. Wyatt's Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirteen**

(Wyatt leans closer to Susan and they both kiss)

 **Susan:** Mmm!

(Wyatt pulls Susan against him)

 **Susan:** Ahhh!

(Susan moves herself back into the chair)

 **Wyatt:** Oh so sorry, I forgot about your shoulder for a moment there.

 **Susan** : It's alright.

 **Wyatt:** No it isn't. Why do you keep saying that?

 **Susan:** It just keeps me going.

 **Wyatt:** Well we can't hang around here; I have to get you to a doctor.

 **Susan:** So you do care.

 **Wyatt:** Don't start that again.

(Wyatt stands up and looks down at Susan who is smiling up at him)

 **Wyatt:** Let's just get you healed up first, and then we'll talk about all this.

 **Susan:** Yes sir!

 **Wyatt:** I warned you… Now get up!

(Wyatt helps Susan to stand up)

 **Susan:** You're so bossy, aren't you?

 **Wyatt:** I have to, when it comes to you.

 **Susan:** I use to be called a 'hard case' sometimes.

 **Wyatt:** Now that I can believe.

 **Susan:** You're such a charmer, aren't you?

(Wyatt leads Susan into the living room)

 **Wyatt:** Grab a few things you might need; warm clothes and anything else you might need for traveling.

(Wyatt lets go of Susan and walked towards his bedroom)

 **Wyatt:** Oh my god!

(Wyatt stood frozen in the doorway as Susan rushes over)

 **Susan:** What is it?

(Wyatt turns around and pushes Susan back into the living room)

 **Wyatt:** No Susan, don't go in there.

 **Susan:** Why, what's in there?

 **Wyatt:** You don't need to know… Now you stay out here, while I get some clothes for myself.

(Susan tries to look past Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Do you hear me Susan?

(Susan looks back at Wyatt and nods her head)

 **Wyatt:** Listen to me Susan; I don't want you to follow me.

(Wyatt turns Susan around and pushes her away)

 **Wyatt:** Now go and get your stuff packed.

(Susan turns back to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** But I don't have any stuff; no stuff that is mine anyway.

 **Wyatt:** Just take what you do have; I'm sure Adora would want you too.

 **Susan:** O.K.

(Susan turns back around and started packing)

 **Susan:** I don't know what you're trying to hide from me.

 **Wyatt:** I'm not hiding anything from you.

(Wyatt turns back around and looks over his shoulder at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** There are just certain things you don't need to see.

(Wyatt slowly walks into his room and stood at the bottom of his bed)

 **Wyatt:** Oh Adora!

(Wyatt leans his hands on the bed post)

 **Wyatt:** What did Zero do to you?

 **Nat:** Wyatt continued looking at the bed which was now covered in blood stains. Wyatt raised his hand up to his forehead and slowly closed his eyes. After a moment or two Wyatt could hear Susan moving around in the next room, so he opened his eyes and took one more look at the bed.

 **Wyatt:** You're a dead man Zero!

(Wyatt moved away from the bed and started to put a few things together)

 **Susan:** I'm ready!

 **Wyatt:** I'll be out in a minute… Don't come in!

 **Susan:** I wasn't going to.

(Wyatt picked his bag up and joined Susan out in the living room)

 **Wyatt:** Right let's get going.

(Wyatt made his way towards the door)

 **Susan:** Why are you so edgy?

(Wyatt turns his head to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I have every right to be.

(Susan walks up beside him)

 **Susan:** Yes, but how can you be so hot and cold all the time?

(Susan opens the door and walks out)

 **Wyatt:** What the hell are you on about?

 **Susan:** Never mind, let's just get moving.

(Wyatt followed Susan out the cabin and closed the door behind him)

 **Susan:** So… which way?

**End of Scene thirteen**

**Note: Wyatt and Susan now begin their journey to Central City. Will Susan make it in time?**


	14. Wyatt Is So Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Fourteen**

**Nat:** Wyatt and Susan had been wandering through the forest for about an hour until Susan stops walking.

 **Susan:** It really hurts my shoulder walking like this.

(Wyatt stopped walking and turns to face Susan who had her hand over her wound)

 **Wyatt:** There's nothing I can do about that.

 **Susan:** Isn't there a quicker way to the City?

 **Wyatt:** Yes there is.

 **Susan:** Why can't we take that way then?

 **Wyatt:** The old road will be crawling with Longcoats.

 **Susan:** I really don't like those guys… How could they kill someone's family for no reason?

(Wyatt glared at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You should ask them next time you see them.

 **Susan:** That isn't funny.

 **Wyatt:** Oh just lighten up a bit, will you?

(Wyatt turns back to face the way they were going)

 **Wyatt:** Or this will be one hell of a long journey.

 **Susan:** You're telling me to lighten up… If I remember rightly you have been the one lashing out at me since you got out of that suit.

(Wyatt turns back to look at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I have every right to be like that.

 **Susan:** And I don't!

 **Wyatt:** You didn't just lose your family after you betrayed them, did you?

 **Susan:** Would you stop going on about that.

 **Wyatt:** No I won't… Why should I?

 **Susan:** I thought you said we needed to lighten up a bit.

 **Wyatt:** Just stop reminding me about our time in the forest.

 **Susan:** You were the one to bring it up, not me.

(Wyatt glared right back at Susan)

 **Susan:** If you remember rightly that wasn't our only time together.

 **Wyatt:** Don't remind me.

 **Susan:** Don't you remember our first time together?

 **Wyatt:** I'd rather forget.

 **Susan:** Neither of us could sleep that night.

 **Wyatt:** I know!

(Wyatt looks down at the ground)

 **Susan:** You couldn't keep your hands off me.

(Wyatt looks back up at Susan)

 **Susan:** I would say it was kind of rushed.

 **Wyatt:** Stop it Susan.

 **Susan:** At least our second time was a bit slower and more comfortable.

**Wyatt: NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!**

(Susan took a step back from Wyatt and stared right back at him)

 **Wyatt:** Just give it a rest will you.

(Wyatt turns back to face the way they were going)

 **Susan:** Fine then, I will!

(Susan turns to face that way to and started to storm on ahead as Wyatt took a deep breath and followed on behind her)

 **Nat:** Sometime later Wyatt was walking a few yards in front of Susan. Susan was starting to walk slower and slower, and then she stopped altogether and leaned back against a tree.

 **Susan:** I've had enough!

(Susan turns to look towards Wyatt who was still walking onwards but had started to walk a lot slower)

 **Susan:** Do you hear me Wyatt Cain?

(Wyatt stops walking)

 **Wyatt:** I hear you!

 **Susan:** Then will you answer me.

(Wyatt slowly turns round to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** What do you want me to say?

(Susan leans her head back against the tree)

 **Susan:** Forget it!

(Wyatt slowly walks over to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** O.K If you must, but not for long I want to get a few more miles in before it starts to get dark.

(Susan looks at Wyatt who was standing next to her)

 **Susan:** I'm injured here remember.

 **Wyatt:** How could I forget… you haven't stopped going on since we left the cabin?

 **Susan:** If you say so.

(They stand in silence for a while)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt looks back at Susan)

 **Susan:** If these are going to be my last few days alive, would you please stop being mad at me?

(Wyatt took a step towards Susan so he was face to face with her)

 **Wyatt:** Firstly, you're not going anywhere and secondly, I'm not mad at you.

(Wyatt moves his hand up to Susan's face and rubbed his finger ever so slowly down her cheek)

 **Wyatt:** I'm just mad at myself!

 **Susan:** Don't be Wyatt.

(Susan leans her face closer to Wyatt and they both shared a slow sensuous kiss)

 **Susan:** Can we at least talk now?

(Wyatt takes a step back away from Susan)

 **Wyatt:** What do you want to talk about?

 **Susan:** Tell me who the Longcoats are?

 **Wyatt:** It's a long story.

 **Susan:** Well it looks like we have plenty of time.

 **Wyatt:** O.K I'll tell you everything, but can we walk some more and I'll tell you on the move.

 **Susan:** If we must… Can we just walk a little slower?

(Wyatt nods his head and takes a hold of Susan's hand and led her to walk alongside him)

 **Susan:** Tell me then.

 **Wyatt:** Here goes… Central City was once the best place to live in the OZ, until the Longcoats took over that was.

(Susan looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I thought you said it was a long story.

 **Wyatt:** I haven't finished yet.

 **Susan:** Sorry… Please continue.

 **Wyatt:** Well…

**End of Scene Fourteen**

**Note: I'm sure you all know what Wyatt is about to say. (If not, well here's an excuse to re-watch Tin Man again)**

**Note: Next scene you will find out how Zero took over the OZ with the Longcoats**


	15. The Last Two Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Fifteen**

**Nat:**  Wyatt and Susan were still slowly making their way to Central City and Wyatt was still telling Susan all that had happened two years ago.

 **Susan:** Who let Zero out of the suit?

 **Wyatt:** I have no idea… I went back for him a few days later and he wasn't there.

 **Susan:** It must have been hell being back in that suit again.

 **Wyatt:** I really thought I was going to be stuck in there for another 8 years.

 **Susan:** It was more like 8 hours this time.

 **Wyatt:** That's was still just as bad.

 **Susan:** I bet it was.

 **Wyatt:** It just feels like history is being repeated.

 **Susan:** It can't be; I'm no princess!

 **Wyatt:** You are still an outsider.

 **Susan:** Yes, I set you free like the princess did.

 **Wyatt:** And you're not trying to find your family.

(Wyatt stopped walking)

 **Wyatt:** Oh my!

(Wyatt looked up to the sky as Susan stood beside him)

 **Susan:** Who knows Wyatt, maybe your family is still alive.

(Susan placed her hand on Wyatt's arm)

 **Susan:** I mean they survived last time.

(Wyatt looked down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** No not this time… I heard Zero shoot them.

 **Susan:** I know this doesn't make up for the family you had, but you still have me.

(Wyatt took a couple of steps away from Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You could never replace Adora.

 **Susan:** That's not what I meant.

(Susan took a step towards Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Yes it was.

(Wyatt took another couple of steps away from Susan)

 **Susan:** I don't wish to take Adora's place. Adora was your wife and she always will be.

 **Wyatt:** I don't want to discuss this anymore.

(Wyatt starts walking again)

 **Wyatt:** Come on let's get you to the City.

(Susan tries to catch up with Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Then find a way to get you home again.

 **Susan:** Yes let's do that.

(Wyatt stops walking and turns around to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Aren't you going to argue with me?

(Susan catches up to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** What's the point, you will only argue back?

(Susan walks past Wyatt and continues walking onwards as Wyatt turns back around to watch her)

 **Wyatt:** This isn't like you.

(Susan stops walking and turns around to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** How would you know? You have only known me a week.

(Wyatt makes his way towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** That is very true, but I fell for the girl that would stand up to me.

(Wyatt steps up close to Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I may have lost my family, but don't let me lose her.

(Susan reached her arms up around Wyatt's neck)

 **Susan:** And I don't want to lose the guy I met either.

(Wyatt wrapped his arms around Susan's waist and pulled her against him)

 **Wyatt:** You're the one that is keeping me going Susan… If it wasn't for you I would be a murderer by now, or about to be.

 **Susan:** That's one thing you're not.

(Wyatt and Susan share a kiss)

 **Wyatt:** I think we better keep moving; the first sun is starting to set.

(Wyatt slowly let's go of Susan)

 **Susan:** I suppose we should.

(Wyatt holds out his hand towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Shall we!

(Susan places her hand in Wyatt's hand and he slowly guides her onwards)

 **Susan:** What did you do after you helped the princess find her family?

 **Wyatt:** I started to work for the royal family as head of security. I tried to get the 'Tin Men' up and running again, but the City started turning against the royal family.

 **Susan:** Why?

 **Wyatt:** I think most of them were scared as there was still some Longcoats out there. Some of the other Tin Men and I were spending most of our time trying to find them, but before we knew it Zero had rounded up the Longcoats again, and he even forced more people to join him. The next thing I heard they had attacked the palace and was holding the royal family as prisoners.

 **Susan:** So Zero has taken over again.

 **Wyatt:** Yep he has!

 **Susan:** There must be someone who can stop him.

 **Wyatt:** Only the princesses can, and Zero has them locked away somewhere.

 **Susan:** Where?

 **Wyatt:** No-one knows.

 **Susan:** Who is this Zero?

 **Wyatt:** His real name is Callum Zero!

(Susan stops walking and makes Wyatt stop)

 **Susan:** Callum! I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before.

(Wyatt let go of Susan's hand and looked down at her)

 **Wyatt:** You know Callum.

 **Susan:** I thought I recognised Zero before he shot me.

 **Wyatt:** Why didn't you tell me this before?

 **Susan:** Didn't think it was important.

 **Wyatt:** I've just about had enough of you.

 **Susan:** Why, what have I done now?

 **Wyatt:** You saw some guy shoot my family and now you tell me you knew him.

(Susan puts her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** I never said I knew him and secondly I never saw him shoot your family.

 **Wyatt:** You better not be playing games with me.

 **Susan:** Why would I want to do that?

 **Wyatt:** You tell me.

 **Susan:** Oh we're not going through this again, are we?

 **Wyatt:** One minute I think I can trust you and then the next I wonder if I should.

 **Susan:** Look, I don't care if you trust me or not.

(Susan starts storming off)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt reaches out for Susan and pulls her back and holds his hands on each of her arms and stares down at her)

 **Wyatt:** Tell me the truth once and for all… have you ever been here before?

 **Susan:** Not as I remember, but I lost my memory, so maybe I have.

 **Wyatt:** You are starting to get on my nerves.

 **Susan:** What else is new?

 **Wyatt:** Susan, stop this!

 **Susan:** Why should I?

(A few tears start to roll down Susan's face)

 **Susan:** You think I'm lying to you all the time, and I just can't be bothered to argue with you anymore.

(Susan pulls herself away from Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Just leave me be.

(Susan starts to walk off by herself)

 **Susan:** I don't need you anymore.

(Wyatt stands there watching Susan walk off)

**End of Scene Fifteen**


	16. Wyatt's Heart Warms Up A Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Sixteen**

**Nat:** Wyatt continued to watch as Susan stormed off through the trees.

**Wyatt: SUSAN!**

**Susan: LEAVE ME BE!**

(Wyatt took off after Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, please stop.

 **Susan:** No I won't.

(Wyatt grabbed hold off Susan's arm which stops her from walking any further)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, look at me.

 **Susan:** Why should I?

(Susan continued to look in front of her)

 **Wyatt:** I didn't mean to upset you, but you just leave me no choice sometimes.

(Susan turns around to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I should have left you in that suit.

 **Wyatt:** Maybe that's where I belong.

 **Susan:** Where is the guy I first met, who was fun to be with?

 **Wyatt:** He died, along with his family.

(Susan placed her hand over Wyatt's hand which was still holding her arm)

 **Susan:** I truly hope not. I hope he is just lost from all the pain and sorrow and will come out when it's all gone.

 **Wyatt:** Don't hope too much, will you?

(Wyatt slowly curled his lips up into a smile)

 **Susan:** Is that part of the old Wyatt coming out?

 **Wyatt:** Hey, less with the old!

(Susan smiled at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Have I found a weakness in you?

(Wyatt moves his hand from Susan's arm and stood up straighter)

 **Wyatt:** There's no weakness in me.

 **Susan:** Are you becoming a tough guy now?

 **Wyatt:** You better believe it.

 **Susan:** I think I'm starting to like this Wyatt even better.

 **Wyatt:** You like tough guys, do you?

 **Susan:** Especially guys with that sparkle in their eyes.

 **Wyatt:** What sparkle?

 **Susan:** Oh it's so sweet when the guy doesn't even realise it.

 **Wyatt:** Anything else you would like to add?

 **Susan:** I'm sure I could think of loads more.

 **Wyatt:** Not if I seal up that mouth of yours.

 **Susan:** You wouldn't, would you?

 **Wyatt:** Try stopping me.

(Wyatt grabs hold of Susan's face with both of his hands)

 **Susan:** No Wyatt, please don't.

(Susan try's to move her head away from Wyatt's hands)

 **Wyatt:** I just love that look on your face.

(Susan places both her hands over Wyatt's hands)

 **Susan:** You're not serious, are you?

(Wyatt looks down at Susan's lips)

 **Wyatt:** I'm always serious.

(Wyatt places his lips against Susan's lips and kissed her)

 **Susan:** What was that for?

 **Wyatt:** I didn't have anything to seal your mouth with, so I decided to seal them with my lips)

 **Susan:** Will you please do that again.

(Wyatt rubs his finger over Susan's cheek and wiped her tears away then he rubbed it along Susan's bottom lip)

 **Wyatt:** Maybe later.

(Wyatt let's go of Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Let's keep moving; it'll be dark soon.

(Wyatt walks past Susan as she stands in a trance)

 **Wyatt:** Aren't you coming?

(Susan shakes her head and turns around and rushes on to catch up with Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You can do that anytime you like.

(Wyatt smiles to himself)

 **Wyatt:** I'll remember that.

(They both walk on until its starts to get too dark for them to see where they are going)

 **Wyatt:** We'll settle here for the night.

 **Susan:** It really is getting very dark; I can only just see you.

 **Wyatt:** Don't worry I'm here.

(Wyatt puts his arm around Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Come on let's sit down over here.

(Wyatt leads Susan over to a tree)

 **Susan:** I've never slept on the ground before.

 **Wyatt:** You can lean against me.

(Wyatt sits down on the ground and leans his back against the tree)

 **Wyatt:** Come and sit beside me.

(Susan sits down next to Wyatt and he puts his arm around her again as Susan leans her head against his shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** How's your shoulder doing?

 **Susan:** It's still very sore… I hope I make it to the City in time.

 **Wyatt:** I'll make sure you do. I don't want to lose you.

 **Susan:** I don't want to lose you either.

 **Wyatt:** You're all I have left now.

 **Susan:** I wouldn't know what to do without you.

 **Wyatt:** Try and get some sleep, we still have two days ahead of us.

(Susan looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Promise me you're still be here when I wake up.

 **Wyatt:** Yes Susan, I promise.

(Susan slowly closes her eyes and Wyatt kisses the top of Susan's head)

 **Susan:** Goodnight Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** Goodnight Susan.

 **Nat:** The next morning Wyatt wakes up; just as the first sun was rising. Wyatt saw that Susan was still asleep.

 **Wyatt:** Time to wake up Susan.

(Wyatt gently nudges Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Come on Susan, we still have a long walk ahead of us.

(Susan still didn't respond)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, don't play games with me.

(Wyatt lifts Susan's head up)

 **Wyatt:** Wake up will you.

(Wyatt gently shook Susan's head)

 **Wyatt:** Please Susan, wake up!

(Susan slowly opens her eyes)

 **Wyatt:** You scared me for a moment there.

(Wyatt realised Susan wasn't looking at him properly)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt shakes his hand in front of Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, look at me.

(Susan slowly closes her eyes again)

 **Wyatt:** Oh no, this can't be happening.

(Wyatt stood up and picked Susan up into his arms)

 **Wyatt:** I have to get you some help, right now.

(Wyatt looks around him)

 **Wyatt:** Where is Raw, when I need him?

**End of Scene Sixteen**

**Note: Wyatt is looking for Raw; does anyone know where he is?**


	17. Formally Place And Formally Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Seventeen**

**Nat:** Wyatt started carrying Susan through the forest as quickly as he could. He kept walking for quite some time then he stopped for a moment and leaned back against a tree.

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt looks down at Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, can you hear me?

(Susan slowly opens her eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Please just answer me; I need to hear your voice right now.

(Susan stares off in the distance)

 **Wyatt:** Susan… Oh my, you're boiling up.

(Wyatt stood back up again)

 **Wyatt:** Got to find you help right now.

(Wyatt looked around again then kept walking as quickly as he could)

 **Wyatt:** I'm going to find you help; you're going to be alright.

(Susan started shaking and Wyatt tried to hold on to her even tighter)

 **Wyatt:** No Susan, don't do that; I can't hold you if you keep this up.

(Just then Wyatt caught sight of a familiar stone up ahead of him)

 **Wyatt:** I just can't believe it, it's Milltown.

(Wyatt looked down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I'm sure someone will help us here.

(Wyatt rushed on over the hill)

 **Wyatt:** That's if they remember who I am.

(Wyatt rushed into the village and realised it was just the same as the last time he was here)

 **Wyatt:** This feels like 'deja vu' all over again.

(Wyatt slowly walked through the streets waiting for them to come running out with their pitch forks)

 **Wyatt:** I wonder where I could find her.

 **Emily:** Are you looking for me Tin Man?

(Wyatt turned around to see DG's robot mother standing on the doorstep looking at him)

 **Emily:** What do you have there?

(Wyatt slowly walked towards her)

 **Wyatt:** Can you help her?

 **Emily:** What his wrong with her?

 **Wyatt:** She's been shot in the shoulder.

 **Emily:** Looks to me like she has a fever… Come inside and I'll see what I can do.

(Emily went back into the house and Wyatt followed her)

 **Emily:** Lay her down on the sofa, while I get some water and a cloth.

(Emily walked into the kitchen area as Wyatt laid Susan down on the sofa and kneeled down in front of her)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan opens her eyes)

 **Wyatt:** We're going to try and bring your fever down.

(Susan looked at Wyatt then slowly closed her eyes again)

 **Wyatt:** You will be right as range in no time.

(Emily walked back in with a bowl of water)

 **Emily:** Take her coat off.

(Wyatt slowly starts undoing Susan's coat and removed the coat the best way he could)

 **Emily:** What's her name?

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Emily leans over Susan)

 **Emily:** Susan my dear, I'm going to try and help bring your fever down.

(Emily gently placed the wet cloth against her forehead and looked at Wyatt)

 **Emily:** Here, I need you to rub her face down, while I take a look at her shoulder.

(Wyatt takes the cloth from Emily as she starts to undo Susan's bandage)

**Town Folks: LONGCOATS!**

(Emily and Wyatt stopped what they were doing and stared at each other as Hank came rushing through the door)

 **Hank:** No wonder we have the Longcoats here, if you're here.

 **Emily:** Quick you will have to go out the back.

 **Wyatt:** I can't go yet.

(Wyatt looks down at Susan)

 **Emily:** You will have to, I'm sorry.

 **Hank:** Emily is right. If Zero is with them, they are bound to search in here.

 **Emily:** You must understand there's nothing more we can do.

(Hank moved to look out the window)

 **Hank:** It is Zero and he is heading this way.

(Wyatt picked Susan up into his arms again as Emily showed him the way out)

 **Emily:** Take care of her now, won't you?

(Wyatt nods his head and walked out the house and continued on through the forest again)

 **Wyatt:** I must get you help somehow.

(Wyatt kept walking through the forest until he heard movement up ahead)

 **Wyatt:** Oh no, who could this be?

(Wyatt looked around him to try and hide somewhere)

 **Wyatt:** Just great, nowhere to hide and I don't have my gun.

(Just then the person walked into view and Wyatt turned to look at the person)

**End of Scene Seventeen**

**Note: Now who could this be?**


	18. A Healer Who Can Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Eighteen**

**Nat:** Wyatt turns to face the person that came into view.

 **Benji:** Hi there.

(The guy walks closer to Wyatt and he realised the person was a viewer)

 **Benji:** Benji help!

(Benji looks down at Susan in Wyatt's arms)

 **Benji:** Girl sick!

 **Wyatt:** She was shot, she has a fever!

 **Benji:** Benji can help bring fever down!

 **Wyatt:** Please.

 **Benji:** Make girl comfortable.

(Wyatt gently laid Susan down on the ground and sat down next to her and held her up)

 **Benji:** Look at shoulder!

(Benji starts to take the bandage off)

 **Wyatt:** We can't be long, the Longcoats are behind us.

 **Benji:** Bring fever down, and then leave.

 **Wyatt:** Agreed, but we must be quick.

(Benji removed the bandage and placed his hands over the wound)

 **Benji:** Shoulder is swelling up!

(Susan started to shake a little and leans herself against Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Come on Susan; let Benji have a look at you.

(Susan snuggles even closer to Wyatt)

 **Benji:** Its fine, can still reach shoulder.

(Susan starts burying her face in Wyatt's neck)

 **Wyatt:** It's Alright Susan, I'm here.

 **Benji:** Bullet still in shoulder!

 **Wyatt:** Yes I know we're on the way to Central City.

 **Benji:** Over a day's walk.

 **Wyatt:** Yes I know, that's why we must keep moving.

(Benji removed his hands as Susan started to relax more)

 **Benji:** Swelling going down!

 **Wyatt:** Thank you!

(Wyatt got up and gently picked Susan up again)

 **Benji:** Must rest a little.

 **Wyatt:** We can't, we have Longcoats hot on our trail.

 **Benji:** Benji come, help wife!

(Wyatt looked down at Susan and then back to Benji again)

 **Wyatt:** Susan isn't my wife.

(Benji looks confused)

 **Benji:** Benji feel heart.

(Benji placed his hand over Wyatt's chest)

 **Wyatt:** Well don't!

(Wyatt turns his back on Benji)

 **Benji:**  Ring on finger!

(Wyatt turns back to Benji and looks down at the ring on his finger)

 **Wyatt:** My wife has gone, so has my son.

 **Benji:** Feel pain… Longcoats!

(Wyatt nods his head)

 **Benji:** Benji come!

 **Wyatt:** No thank you, you have done enough.

 **Benji:** Benji help Susan to City!

 **Wyatt:** I move quicker alone.

 **Benji:** Help Susan!

(Wyatt lets out a sigh and looks up to the sky)

 **Wyatt:** O.K if you must. Let's go!

(Wyatt turns back around and walks on)

 **Wyatt:** But keep up, will you?

(Benji follows on after Wyatt)

 **Nat:** They both walk on through the forest until Susan starts moving about a bit)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt stops walking and Benji stops beside him)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, you need to keep still or I can't carry you.

(Susan opens her eyes and looks up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

 **Wyatt:** Susan, how are you feeling?

 **Susan:** Tired and sore… Where are we?

 **Wyatt:** About a day's walk from the City.

 **Susan:** What happened!

 **Wyatt:** You got a fever, but it's gone now.

 **Susan:** I can still feel the bullet.

 **Wyatt:** Yes Susan, it's still in your shoulder.

 **Benji:** Should rest a little!

(Susan turns her head towards Benji)

 **Susan:** Who are you?

(Wyatt gently settled Susan down on the ground)

 **Benji:** Benji!

(Wyatt sat down beside Susan and she leans her head against Wyatt's shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** He's a healer; he helped bring your fever down.

 **Susan:** Thank you. I'm Susan!

(Benji nods his head)

 **Susan:** What's a healer!

 **Wyatt:** Like a doctor, but with healing powers to help people.

 **Susan:** Healing powers!

(Susan looks at Benji)

 **Susan:** Can't you heal my shoulder?

 **Benji:** Not with bullet still in Shoulder!

 **Wyatt:** Healers can't remove things; if they heal your shoulder the bullet will remain in your shoulder.

 **Susan:** I understand!

(Susan slowly closes her eyes)

 **Benji:** Susan tired!

(Susan slowly nods her head)

 **Wyatt:** You rest for a while then.

(Susan leans more against Wyatt and he wraps his arm around her waist)

 **Wyatt:** Do you have family?

(Wyatt looks up at Benji)

 **Benji:** A daughter… Lost wife too!

 **Wyatt:** A daughter!

(Wyatt looks up to the sky)

 **Benji:** Longs for a daughter!

(Wyatt looks back at Benji and nods his head)

 **Wyatt:** Yes, I always did.

(Wyatt looks off into the distance)

**End of Scene Eighteen**

**Note: Arrr, Wyatt has always wanted a daughter! And Wyatt found a healer, I wonder if he knows Raw.**


	19. Susan Learns All About Healers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Nineteen**

**Nat:** By nightfall they were resting; Susan was lying down next to Wyatt against one of the trees and Benji was sitting across from them against another tree.

 **Benji:** Susan not from this world!

(Susan looked over at Ben)

 **Susan:** How did you guess?

 **Wyatt:** Benji is also a viewer; they see with their hearts.

(Susan looked up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Wyatt:** They can sense your thoughts and feel your heart.

(Susan turns back to Benji)

 **Susan:** You can read my thoughts!

 **Benji:** Only sense thoughts.

 **Wyatt:** Viewers can only pick up on your thoughts through your heart, so they can't completely read your thoughts.

 **Susan:** Can you sense what I'm thinking now?

 **Wyatt:** I could easily do that for you.

(Susan turns head back to Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** That you don't believe a word we say.

 **Susan:** Not quite.

 **Benji:** Curiosity!

(Susan looks back at Benji)

 **Benji:** Curiosity of this world!

(Susan nods her head)

 **Benji:** Find what was taken from you.

 **Susan:** What do you mean taken from me?

 **Benji:** Part of life missing!

 **Susan:** Life! No, just how I got here.

 **Benji:** Life of Pain and Sorrow!

 **Susan:** More like lonely and boring. My life back home was…

 **Wyatt:**...Susan, Benji is on about your forgotten memory.

(Susan stared back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** My dreams!

(Wyatt nods his head and Susan turns back to face Benji)

 **Susan:** Can you see my forgotten memory?

 **Benji:** Can't see, only sense!

 **Susan:** What do you sense?

 **Benji:** Pain and sorrow!

 **Wyatt:** Viewers only sense what you feel.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** So there is no-way Benji could know my forgotten memory.

 **Benji:** Can see memories through touch!

(Susan turns back to Benji and so does Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** No, you're not reading Susan's mind.

 **Susan:** You can read my mind through touch.

 **Benji:** Yes!

(Wyatt looks at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** No Susan, don't do it.

(Susan looks at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Why not?

 **Wyatt:** Because it's a very painful and there could be damage afterwards.

 **Susan:** Damage!

 **Wyatt:** Brain damage!

 **Susan:** Oh!

 **Wyatt:** I've told you Susan, I'd help you recover your memory.

 **Susan:** That's means reliving my dreams… No I won't do that.

 **Wyatt:** Even if Benji reads you mind, he'll still come up with your dreams anyway.

 **Susan:** Yes you're right.

 **Wyatt:** Come let's get some sleep.

 **Benji:** Susan!

(Susan turns to face Benji)

 **Benji:** Legs covered!

(Susan looks down at her legs then back to Benji again)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Wyatt:** Girls in this world wear skirts, not trousers.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** These are called Jeans.

 **Benji:** Name from the otherside.

 **Wyatt:** Don't even try to get your head around it, it will only confuse you. It did me a couple of years ago.

 **Susan:** Yes two of us from the otherside.

 **Benji:** Three!

(Susan looks at Benji)

 **Benji:** Our first Gale Queen!

 **Wyatt:** Yes, all those centuries ago.

(Susan looks back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Well you certainly wouldn't remember then.

 **Wyatt:** Didn't you know I'm over centuries old.

 **Susan:** Very funny!

 **Wyatt:** I wouldn't joke about something like that.

 **Susan:** How old exactly are you?

 **Wyatt:** Didn't your mother ever tell you, don't ever ask a grown man is age.

 **Susan:** Well let me just say that is one hell of an age gap between us.

(Wyatt looks at Benji then turns and smiles at Susan)

 **Susan:** You're winding me up.

 **Wyatt:** No-one could ever live that long.

 **Susan:** You were on about the princess.

 **Wyatt:** Yes I was. DG is her name!

 **Susan:** DG… I've heard that name before.

 **Wyatt:** First it was Callum, now it's DG. Are you sure you have never been here before?

 **Susan:** Not as I remember.

 **Benji:** Maybe just heard it.

(Susan looks at Benji)

 **Susan:** I feel as if I know her.

 **Wyatt:** How could you have met the princess?

(Susan looks back at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I don't know.

 **Wyatt:** Unless you know her from the otherside.

 **Susan:** No, I remember my life from the otherside very well.

 **Benji:** How much of memory lost?

(Susan looks at Benji)

 **Susan:** I don't know; I can only remember being here a week.

 **Wyatt** : Looks like you have been here longer than that, but the question is how long?

(Susan turns back to Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I don't know.

 **Wyatt:**  Come on let's all get some sleep.

 **Susan:** I'm afraid to fall asleep; I might not wake up again.

(Wyatt wraps his arm around Susan's Waist)

 **Wyatt:** I'll make sure you do.

 **Susan:** I'm serious Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** So am I.

 **Benji:** Benji heal Susan again.

(Susan smiles at Benji)

 **Susan:** Thank you.

(Benji smiles back at Susan then he closes his eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Don't worry.

(Susan looks up at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Don't worry yourself, that's my job.

(Wyatt smiles at Susan as she smiles back)

 **Susan:** If you say so.

(Wyatt moves his lips down to Susan's ear and whispered to her)

 **Wyatt:** I'll always protect you Susan.

(Susan turns her face to look at Wyatt's face)

 **Susan:** Promise!

(Wyatt places his lips against Susan's lip and gave her a quick kiss)

 **Wyatt:** I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Now try and get some sleep.

 **Susan:** O.K I'll try!

(Susan leans her head against Wyatt's shoulder and closes her eyes)

 **Susan:** Goodnight Wyatt!

 **Wyatt:** Goodnight Susan!

(Wyatt looks up at the dark sky then he closes his eyes and leans the side of his head on top of Susan's head and closes his eyes)

**End of Scene Nineteen**


	20. Wyatt & Susan Have A Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty**

**Nat:** Wyatt wakes up to Susan shaking, so he gently nudges her awake.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, wake up.

(Benji woke up and rushed over to them)

 **Wyatt:** Please wake up this time.

(Susan stops shaking and opens her eyes)

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt.

 **Wyatt:** Thank god you woke up.

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt, it was so scary.

(Wyatt moves his hand up to Susan's face and brushed her hair back behind her as Susan cuddles even closer to him)

 **Wyatt:** It was just a dream, your memory trying to haunt you.

 **Susan:** I wish they would go away and leave me in peace.

 **Wyatt:** Only one way for that to happen.

 **Susan:** I told you Wyatt, I'm not doing that.

 **Wyatt:** Certainly nothing wrong with you this morning.

(Wyatt stands up)

 **Wyatt:** Come on still a few more hours ahead of us.

(Wyatt holds his hands out to Susan and helps her up)

 **Benji:** How's Susan?

(Susan looked at Benji)

 **Susan:** I'll just be glad when this bullet is finally out.

 **Wyatt:** You and me both kiddo.

(Susan turns back to look at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Then what are we going to do?

 **Wyatt:** We'll think about that, once you're well again.

 **Susan:** I suppose I should find a way to get back home; you must be getting fed up with me by now.

 **Benji:** Should get a move on, I'll check on ahead.

(Wyatt looks at Benji and nods his head and he starts walking on ahead of them as they slowly follow on behind)

 **Susan:** I've been nothing but trouble to you since I got here; I managed to get your family murdered for starters.

(Wyatt stopped walking and turns to Susan and placed both his hands on Susan's upper arms and stared down at her)

 **Wyatt:**  Don't you ever say that. If anything you tried to save my family, even if it was a foolish thing to do. What did you expect to do with a stick against six men? Six Longcoats to be exact!

 **Susan:** I don't know. I just couldn't stand around doing nothing.

 **Wyatt:** It was the same way that DG tried to save me, except that was just a time loop.

 **Susan:** I did it because I couldn't just stand around as that man tried to… I just had to help Adora and that was the only thing I could come up with in that short space of time.

 **Wyatt:** I'm very grateful for what you tried to do

(Wyatt moved one of his hands to Susan's back and gently guided her forward)

 **Wyatt:** Let's keep walking.

(They both walk on)

 **Susan:** It's the least I could do since you brought me into your family and looked after me.

 **Wyatt:** I didn't trust you to start with, but there was something about you that made me change my mind.

(Susan looked up at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** You still don't trust me, you said so.

(Wyatt looked at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I was just angry then, but believe me I do trust you in my own way.

 **Susan:** You must do, or you wouldn't have had sex with me. Twice now I believe!

 **Wyatt:** Shh! You don't want anyone over hearing that.

 **Susan:** I know you feel ashamed about it now.

(Susan looked down at her feet as Wyatt stops her from walking and placed his hand on Susan's chin and made her look up at him)

 **Wyatt:** I'm not ashamed; it's just that it's illegal before your 18. Also it's not heard of a man betraying his wife after having a family with her.

 **Susan:** Back home, it happens all the time. They say 95% of marriages end in divorce.

 **Wyatt:** Divorce! What does that mean?

 **Susan:** That means… Wait a minute, you don't have divorces here.

 **Wyatt:** I doubt we do. I've never heard of the word.

 **Susan:** It means ending your marriage.

 **Wyatt:** You can't end your marriage. Once you're married, you're married for life… Except when one dies!

(Wyatt looks down at his feet)

 **Susan:** You're a widower now!

(Wyatt looks back up at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You didn't answer my question… How can you end your marriage?

 **Susan:** You get a certificate for a divorce as you do for a wedding.

 **Wyatt:** Not in the OZ you don't.

 **Susan:** Anyway, you're saying you're embarrassed to let people know what happened between us.

 **Wyatt:** Don't even think that… It's just complicated!

 **Susan:** It's just you making it that way.

 **Wyatt:** You can think what you like.

(Wyatt let's go off Susan and continues to look at her)

 **Susan:** I'm too tired to argue with you.

(Susan slowly closes her eyes)

 **Wyatt:** Are you alright Susan?

 **Susan:** What do you care?

 **Wyatt:** Don't say that, you know I care about you.

 **Susan:** Whatever!

 **Wyatt:** Don't be like that Susan. You mean a lot to me, you know you do.

(Wyatt lowers his voice)

 **Wyatt:** I don't just have sex with anyone you know.

(Susan starts to sway backwards and Wyatt reached out to grab her and held her steady)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan doesn't respond and Wyatt looks ahead to see Benji up ahead of them)

**Wyatt: BENJI!**

(Benji starts running back to them)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, answer me.

(Benji catches up to them)

 **Wyatt:** Susan isn't responding.

(Benji places a hand to Susan's forehead as her knees give way and she falls against Wyatt)

 **Benji:** Susan, hot!

 **Wyatt:** Is her fever back?

 **Benji:** Worse… Susan's body shutting down!

 **Wyatt:** Oh no.

 **Benji:** Quick, Must get Susan to City!

(Wyatt picks Susan up)

 **Wyatt:** Hold on Susan!

(Wyatt and Benji took off running through the forest)

**End of Scene Twenty**

**Note: Oh my, will they make to the City in time? Stay tuned to find out.**


	21. Let's get to the City On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty One**

**Nat:** Wyatt was running as quickly as he could through the forest while carrying Susan and Benji was running a few feet in front of them.

**Wyatt:** Susan, can you hear me?

(Susan doesn't respond)

**Wyatt:** Please answer me.

(Susan slowly opens her eyes)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan slowly lifts her head up and looks up at Wyatt)

**Susan:** Oh Wyatt!

**Wyatt:** How are you feeling?

**Susan:** I'm dying!

**Wyatt:** No you're not.

**Susan:** I am!

**Wyatt:** I'll get you to the City on time, just hold on.

(Susan slowly closes her eyes)

**Wyatt:** No Susan, stay with me.

(Susan slowly opens her eyes again)

**Susan:** I'm too tired to argue with you.

**Wyatt:** Just stay awake, please stay awake.

**Susan:** I can't.

**Wyatt:** Yes you can Susan, please try for me.

**Susan:** Wyatt, you do care.

**Wyatt:** You know I do.

**Susan:** I just haven't heard you say it yet.

**Wyatt:** I can say it as many times as you like. Please just fight this…

(Susan slowly closes her eyes again and smiles)

**Wyatt:** … You're the only person left in my life now.

(Susan's smile disappeared and she went limp in Wyatt's arms)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt stops walking)

**Wyatt:** Please open your eyes again.

**Benji:** We have made it.

(Benji turns around and walks over to Wyatt)

**Wyatt:** No Susan, you can't go.

**Benji:** Susan still alive, but very week.

**Wyatt:** Let's get moving then.

(Wyatt walked on and Benji followed on behind him)

**Benji:** Longcoats!

(Wyatt stopped walking and looks around him)

**Wyatt:** Where?

**Benji:** City entrance!

**Wyatt:** No, can't be.

(Wyatt rushes on ahead and comes out into a clearing)

**Wyatt:** Just great!

(Benji comes up beside Wyatt)

**Benji:** No other way in.

(Wyatt continued to watch the Longcoats who are guarding the entrance into the City)

**Wyatt:** Where is Milo when you need him?

(Wyatt looks up the track then back to the entrance)

**Wyatt:** There must be a way in somehow.

(Susan starts shaking in Wyatt's arms)

**Wyatt:** I have to risk it. There are only two of them!

(Wyatt took one step forward but Benji steps up in front of him)

**Benji:** Not with Susan!

(Wyatt looks down at Susan)

**Wyatt:** I can't just stand around and wait for Susan to die.

(Wyatt kneels down and placed Susan gently on the ground)

**Wyatt:** Take care of her for me.

(Wyatt looks at Benji)

**Wyatt:** If I don't make it back, please do the best you can for her.

**Benji:** Susan without Wyatt?

(Wyatt looks back down at Susan)

**Benji:** Susan have baby!

(Wyatt looks at Benji)

**Wyatt:** Baby!

(Benji places a hand over Susan stomach)

**Benji:** Baby!

(Wyatt looks back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** Susan is too young to have a baby.

**Benji:** Body agrees with baby.

**Wyatt:** This can't be happening.

**Benji:** About 9 Months.

(Wyatt looked up towards the sky)

**Wyatt:** How could this happen?

**Benji:** Susan and man together makes baby.

(Wyatt glares at Benji)

**Wyatt:** I know how, just how could it come to this?

(Wyatt looks back at Susan)

**Wyatt:** We have to do something.

**Benji:** Benji get help!

(Benji starts to walk away as Susan opens her eyes again)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

**Susan:** Wyatt!

**Wyatt:** We have made it to the City.

**Susan:** It's too late.

**Wyatt:** No it isn't, we just have to get you in somehow.

**Susan:** Thank you Wyatt.

**Wyatt:** What are you thanking me for?

**Susan:** Every…thing!

(Susan's voice starts dropping)

**Wyatt:** It should be me, thanking you.

(Susan slowly smiles up at Wyatt and slowly closes her eyes)

**Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan goes limp in Wyatt's arms)

**Wyatt: SUSAN!**

(Susan doesn't move and Wyatt moves his hand to Susan's neck to check her pulse)

**Wyatt:** Oh Susan! What am I going to do without you?

(Wyatt leans his head down as Benji walks back over with some other guy)

**Benji:** Benji found help!

**Liam:** I can get you in the City

**Wyatt:** It's too late…. Susan's gone!

(Wyatt slowly lifted his head)

**Wyatt:** Susan was just so young!

(They both noticed Wyatt had tears forming in his eyes)

**Wyatt:** Susan just didn't deserve to die.

(Wyatt turns his head towards the City)

**Wyatt:** I'm coming for you Zero, and believe me you won't get away this time.

**End of Scene Twenty One**

**Note: Zero better watch out. Wyatt isn't very happy. Will he finally get his revenge?**


	22. A City Man to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Two**

**Nat:** Benji had found someone who could help them get in the City, but it seemed to be too late as they found Wyatt sitting down next to Susan with his head down.

 **Wyatt:** It's too late, Susan has gone!

(Wyatt turns towards the City)

 **Wyatt:** I will finally get my revenge; you have messed with me too many times!

 **Liam:** Who is he talking to?

 **Wyatt:** Zero!

 **Liam:** That would be certain death.

(Wyatt looks up at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** And who are you?

 **Liam:** Oh I'm sorry, I'm Liam!

(Liam holds out his hand)

 **Wyatt:** Are you?

(Wyatt just stared at Liam's hand)

 **Benji:** Liam help!

(Wyatt looked at Benji)

 **Wyatt:** If you didn't hear me the first time, Susan is dead! No-one can help her now.

(Wyatt looked back down at Susan)

 **Liam:** You are wrong!

 **Wyatt:** We don't need your help anymore.

 **Liam:** But…

(Wyatt looked back up at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** …Are you both deaf?

 **Liam:** Susan…

(Wyatt held his hand up towards Liam)

 **Wyatt:**...Don't even say her name.

(Liam turns to look at Benji)

 **Benji:** Wyatt…

 **Wyatt:**...Would you both just leave me be.

 **Liam:** Oh for fuck sakes, the girl is alive.

(Wyatt shot his head up towards Liam)

 **Benji:** Susan's heart beating!

(Wyatt looks back down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** You're both wrong!

 **Benji:** Benji not wrong!

(Benji kneeled down and placed his fingers against Susan's neck)

 **Wyatt:** I already did that, there's no pulse.

 **Benji:** A weak pulse!

(Wyatt moved Benji's hand out the way and placed his own fingers against Susan's neck)

 **Wyatt:** Oh my!

(Wyatt looked up at Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Susan's still alive!

 **Benji:** Very weak heart!

(Wyatt looks up at Liam)

 **Wyatt:** You said you could help us.

 **Liam:** Yes I can.

 **Wyatt:** How?

 **Liam:** I can get you all in as my family.

 **Wyatt:** The Longcoats will recognise me.

 **Benji:** Benji too!

(Liam looked down at Susan)

 **Liam:** How about her?

 **Wyatt:** I don't think they will recognise Susan.

 **Liam:** You need to be certain; my life will be at stake here.

 **Wyatt:** As far as I'm aware, they won't recognise her.

 **Liam:** I'll take her through then.

(Liam took a step towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** No!

(Liam stood still staring at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Susan doesn't go anywhere without me.

 **Benji:** Have to let Susan go.

 **Wyatt:** No I can't!

 **Liam:** I'll take very good care of her.

(Wyatt slowly nods his head and Liam bends down towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** If anything happens to her, I will come after you. Do you hear me?

(Liam nods his head very slowly)

 **Liam:** I promise you, I'll do the best I can.

 **Wyatt:** You better!

(Liam looks down at Susan's face)

 **Liam:** Wait a minute!

 **Wyatt:** What is it?

(Wyatt looks down at Susan then back to Liam again)

 **Liam:** I recognise her face from somewhere.

 **Wyatt:** Where?

 **Liam:** I'm not sure, but I swear I've seen her somewhere before.

 **Wyatt:** I don't think you should take her.

 **Liam:** What's her name?

 **Wyatt:** Why do you ask?

 **Liam:** I might recognise her name.

 **Wyatt:** It's Susan!

 **Liam:** Susan who?

 **Wyatt:** Susan Macintosh!

(Liam shakes his head)

 **Liam:** No I don't recognise the name.

 **Benji:** Susan getting worse!

 **Wyatt:** Why would you want to help us?

 **Liam:** I like to help people, especially when those Longcoats are involved.

(Wyatt picked Susan up and stood up himself)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, can you hear me?

(Liam stood up in front of Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I have to let you go with this guy.

(Wyatt hands Susan over to Liam)

 **Liam:**  I will take her to the doctor.

(Wyatt picks Susan's arm up that was hanging down and placed it in her lap)

 **Susan:** Mmm Callum!

(Wyatt looked at Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt continued to stare at Susan's face)

 **Liam:** Is that your name?

(Wyatt looked at Liam and shakes his head)

 **Liam:** Is Callum her boyfriend?

(Wyatt's face turned angry)

 **Wyatt:** He better not be.

 **Liam:** Right, I'll take her into the City then.

(Liam starts to walk past Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** Wait!

(Liam stood still and slowly turned back to face Wyatt)

 **Benji:** Wyatt needs to let Susan go with Liam!

(Wyatt looked back at Susan and then to Liam and nods his head)

 **Liam:** I'll bring her straight back, as soon as the doctor has seen her.

 **Benji:** Susan with child!

(Liam nods his head and turned back around and made his way to the entrance of the City)

 **Wyatt:** I have a bad felling about this.

(Benji looks at Wyatt very confused as he continues to watch Liam carry Susan away)

 **Wyatt:** Please let her get past the Longcoats.

(Benji turns back to watch Liam as the two Longcoats both step in front of Liam)

**End of Scene Twenty Two**


	23. Longcoats Always Get What They Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Three**

**Nat:** Wyatt and Benji watched as Liam approached the City Entrance carrying Susan in his arms. The two Longcoats on guard stepped in front of him.

 **Longcoat 1:** Wait… Where do you think you're going?

 **Longcoat 2:** And with that pretty girl in your arms.

 **Liam:** I live here!

(Both of the Longcoats slowly walk around him)

 **Longcoat 1:** Do you now?

 **Liam:** Yes I have ID!

 **Longcoat 2:** What about the young girl?

 **Liam:** No, the girl doesn't have ID.

 **Longcoat 2:** Girl! Doesn't she have a name?

 **Liam:** It's Clara!

 **Longcoat 1:** Is Clara unwell?

 **Liam:** Yes,I just don't know what's wrong with her.

(Both of the Longcoats stop walking and stand in front of Liam again)

 **Longcoat 2:**  Let me take a look.

(The second Longcoat takes a step closer to Liam and looks down at Susan's face and removes some of her hair away from her face)

 **Longcoat 2:** Wait a moment, I'm saw I recognise that face.

(The first Longcoat steps up beside the other Longcoat and looks down at Susan's face too)

 **Longcoat 1:** She does look a little familiar.

 **Liam:** Clara's my sister; she has been here a few times before.

(Both of the Longcoats look back up at Liam)

 **Longcoat 1:** You wouldn't be lying to us by any chance, would you?

(Liam starts to look a little scared)

 **Liam:** No not at all…

(Both of the Longcoats continue to stare at him)

 **Liam:** …Please let me get my Sister to the doctor, before she gets any worse.

 **Longcoat 1:** What's the hurry…? She doesn't look that bad.

(The second Longcoat reaches out towards Susan again and rubbed his finger over her cheek)

 **Longcoat 2:** She's very pretty.

 **Liam:** Please let me get her some help.

(The second Longcoat stroked his hand along Susan's arm and down to her hip)

 **Susan:** Mmm Callum!

(The second Longcoat removed his hand)

 **Longcoat 2:** She said Callum, didn't she?

 **Longcoat 1:** She must certainly did say that.

(Both of the Longcoats glare straight at Liam)

 **Longcoat 2:** Well what do you have to say?

 **Liam:** Callum is her boyfriend's name.

 **Longcoat 1:** And where is this boyfriend of hers?

 **Liam:** I don't know.

 **Longcoat 2:** Don't you think this Callum should be with her, expressly when she's like this.

 **Liam:** He walked out on her a few days ago. He could be anywhere by now.

(The second Longcoat looked back down at Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** Now, who would walk out on a pretty girl like her?

 **Longcoat 1:** Tell us the truth, is she really your sister?

(Liam nods his head)

 **Longcoat 1:**  Prove it!

 **Liam:** How can I prove it?

 **Longcoat 2:** Let's see your ID.

 **Liam:** It's in my top pocket.

(Liam looks down at a pocket at the side of his chest as the second Longcoat takes it out of his pocket)

 **Longcoat 1:** Now the girl's ID!

 **Liam:** My sister doesn't live here.

 **Longcoat 2:** Well your ID checks out fine.

(The second Longcoat places the ID back into Liam's pocket and looked at the other Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 2:** What do you think? Should we let him through or not?

 **Longcoat 1:** Yes, he can go through, but the girl must stay here.

 **Longcoat 2:** Yes she can keep us company.

 **Liam:** No please…

(Both of the Longcoats glare back at him)

 **Longcoat 1:** …Do we say you could talk?

(The first Longcoat knocked him over the head)

 **Longcoat 1:** So shut up, before we shut it for you.

(Both Longcoats look at each other again)

 **Longcoat 1:** What were you saying?

 **Longcoat 2:** I was saying, the girl could stay here with us and keep us company.

 **Longcoat 1:** Doesn't look like she would be much company.

 **Longcoat 2:** Oh she would be for me.

 **Longcoat 1:** She would be much more company if she could respond though.

 **Longcoat 2:** Either way, I could still have a bit of fun with her.

 **Longcoat 1:** We could both have some fun, if she was much stronger.

 **Longcoat 2:** I'd go first though.

 **Longcoat 1:** Let her get well again first.

(The second Longcoat looked back at Liam)

 **Longcoat 2:** O.K I'll let you take her through…

 **Liam:** …Thank you.

 **Longcoat 2:** On one condition though… You bring her back here after the doctor has seen her.

(Liam slowly nods his head)

 **Longcoat 2:** Don't worry though; I'd be never like her boyfriend… I'd never let her go ever!

(The second Longcoat looks back at the other Longcoat and they both start laughing)

 **Liam:** May I go through now?

(The second Longcoat stops laughing and looks back at Liam)

 **Longcoat 2:** As long as you promise to give me your sister once she is well again.

(Liam slowly nods his head again as the Second Longcoats looks back down at Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** We will be together soon. Make sure you get your energy back, because you're going to need it.

(The second Longcoat starts laughing again)

 **Longcoat 1:** You can go through now.

(Both of the Longcoats step to the side of Liam)

 **Liam:** Thank you.

(Liam slowly walks past them)

 **Longcoat 2:** Don't forget I want your sister back here afterwards.

(Liam slowly nods his head has he walks into the City)

 **Longcoat 2:** She'll be screaming my name soon.

(Both Longcoats start laughing again)

**End of Scene Twenty Three**


	24. Liam Takes Care Of Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Four**

**Nat:** A few hours later Liam was waiting in the waiting area for the doctor to help Susan. He looked up as soon as the door opened and the doctor walked over to him.

 **Liam:** How is she?

 **Doctor:** I can't be certainly yet, I've taken out the bullet but the rest is up to her.

(Liam nods his head)

 **Doctor:** Your sister is going to need a lot of rest; it seems that bullet was in her shoulder for way too long and made her weak, she was lucky to last this long.

 **Liam:** I'm glad I got her here in time.

 **Doctor:** She isn't over the worst yet; She may get a very high fever and if she isn't taken care of properly…

 **Liam:** … I'll do everything I have too.

 **Doctor:** Do you know how to deal with people who have a fever?

 **Liam:** Yes, my sister has had a fever before when she was younger.

 **Doctor:** You should know than that fevers can lead both ways.

(Liam nods his head again)

 **Doctor:** Well there's not much more I can do for her; do you have a place here?

 **Liam:** Yes, I live not far from here.

 **Doctor:** That's good, you can take your sister then, but remember she needs rest and lots of it or she will not survive.

 **Liam:** I understand!

 **Doctor:** Follow me.

(The Doctor turns and walks back into the other room and Liam follows him)

 **Liam:** What about the baby?

(The Doctor turns back to face Liam)

 **Doctor:** I guess a viewer must have told you she was pregnant, because I can't tell that she is yet.

 **Liam:** Yes he did.

 **Doctor:** Well I can't say much about that, she must be only in her early stages of pregnancy then.

 **Liam:** Do you think the baby could have survived this?

 **Doctor:** I can't answer that. Maybe that viewer could tell you that.

(Liam nods his head)

 **Doctor:** All I can say is that the baby may have long term damage from this, but no one can know until later on in her pregnancy.

 **Liam:** I hope the baby is fine.

(The Doctor looked at Liam a bit longer than he turned back around and walked over to Susan)

 **Liam:** She looks peaceful enough.

 **Doctor:** I'm afraid that won't last night. I hope you are prepared for a rough few days with her.

 **Liam:** Anything to help my sister.

(Liam picks Susan up and starts to walk away from the Doctor)

 **Doctor:** Wait a moment.

(The Doctor walks over to Liam)

 **Doctor:** If she does get too bad, you can bring her back in, if you need to.

 **Liam:** Thanks Doctor.

(Liam walked out the place)

 **Nat:** Liam made is way to another building a few streets away and walked in and laid Susan down on a bed that was in the room.

 **Liam:** Let's get you out off some of these clothes.

(Liam slowly lifts Susan up a bit so he took off her jacket)

 **Liam:** You are certainly not from around here, with clothes like this; it's strange though because I'm sure I've seen you before.

(Liam lays Susan back down)

 **Liam:** Excuse me for this Susan, but I need to get you undressed and into bed.

(Liam moved his hands to the top of Susan's jeans as he looked up towards the sky)

 **Liam:** Forgive me lord.

(Liam looks back down at what he was doing and undoes Susan's jeans and pulls them off ever so slowly)

 **Susan:** Mmm!

(Liam stops what he was doing at looked at Susan's face to see she was still in a deep sleep Liam continued to remove her jeans completely then he looked her up and down ever so slowly)

 **Liam:** You are very beautiful, that man of yours is a very lucky man indeed.

(Liam slowly shook his head then he moved his hands to the bottom of Susan's top and slowly lifted it up and over her head)

 **Liam:** Very beautiful!

(Liam then slowly lifted Susan up again and moves the covers back and laid Susan back on the bed and slowly covered her back up again)

 **Liam:** I suppose I better go and tell your friends what is happening, I'll back as soon as I can.

(Liam walks over to the door and takes one last look at Susan then he turns and walks out the building)

 **Nat:** Liam makes his way back to the City Entrance. When he got there he noticed the same two Longcoats were still on guard. Liam noticed they were busy talking to someone else so he tried to walk past without them noticing him.

 **Longcoat 2:** Oi, you there!

(Liam stood very still as one of the Longcoats stepped in front of him)

 **Longcoat 2:** Now where is that sister of yours?

 **Liam:** She's resting. The Doctor ordered her to rest for a few days.

 **Longcoat 2:** You better hope your sister is worth the wait.

(The Longcoat steps up closer to Liam)

 **Longcoat 2:** And she better come to me willingly or you will be the one needing the rest.

(Liam slowly nods his head)

 **Longcoat 2:** Do you understand?

 **Liam:** Yes I do.

 **Longcoat 2:** Good, off you go than.

(The Longcoat gives him a shove then he walks back over to the other Longcoat)

 **Nat:** Liam makes his way back up the road towards the forest area. Liam starts to look a little worried as he couldn't see any sign of the two men that were there early. Liam lookedaround the area and even walked into the forest a bit, but there was still no sign of them. After a while of searching Liam gave up and made his way back to the City.

 **Liam:** Looks like it's just me and Susan now.

(Liam lifts his head up at the sky and smiled a little as he approached the City Entrance again)

 **Longcoat 2:** You look very happy with yourself.

(Liam turns his head to face the Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 2:** You better hope it stays there.

(Liam stopped smiling and walked into the City again)

**End of Scene Twenty Four**

**Note: Where have Wyatt and Benji gone and what could Liam possible be smiling about?**


	25. Susan Needs Wyatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Five**

**Nat:** A couple of days later Susan woke up and sat up in the bed and realised that she was only wearing her bra, and saw a man curled up on a chair beside the bed asleep. Susan quickly covered herself up as the man slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.

 **Liam:** Well, hello there!

(Liam sat up in the chair and leaned forward)

 **Susan:** Who are you?

(Susan looked around her)

 **Susan:** Where am I?

 **Liam:** I'm Liam and you're in my house in Central City.

 **Susan:** Central City!

(Liam nods his head)

 **Susan:** Where's Wyatt?

 **Liam:** I take it you mean one of the men you were traveling with.

(Susan looks surprised)

 **Susan:** One of the men? Oh yes, Benji!

 **Liam:** I don't know where they are to be honest. I haven't seen them since I left them at the entrance to the City.

 **Susan:** I don't understand.

 **Liam:** When I first saw you, you were with these two men at the City entrance. They said they needed to get you to the doctor, so I said I'd take you through.

 **Susan:** Wyatt wouldn't leave me alone.

 **Liam:** Oh he wanted to come with you, but he realised that he couldn't as there were Longcoats at the entrance and he knew that he wouldn't get through alive.

 **Susan:** Didn't you take me back to him, after the Doctor healed me?

 **Liam:** I couldn't, the Doctor said you needed rest, so I brought you here.

 **Susan:** So Wyatt is still waiting for me.

(Liam placed his hand on Susan's hand that was resting on the bed but Susan quickly snatched it away)

 **Liam:** Susan…

 **Susan:** …How do you know my name?

 **Liam:** Wyatt told me.

 **Susan:** I demand you take me to him, right now!

(Susan starts to remove the cover off when she realised she wasn't decent and covered herself back up again)

 **Susan:** Where are my clothes and why did you undress me?

 **Liam:** Calm down Susan.

 **Susan:** No I won't!

 **Liam:** Look, I had to undress you to get you comfortable; because your clothes were very damp and that wouldn't have helped your fever.

 **Susan:** What fever?

 **Liam:** So many questions.

(Susan made a face at Liam)

 **Liam:** Yesterday you had a very high fever and it was touch and go if you were going to pull through or not.

 **Susan:** You helped me.

(Liam nods his head)

 **Susan:** I suppose I should say thank you.

 **Liam:** You're more than welcome.

(Liam moves more closely to the bed as Susan starts to move towards the other end of the bed)

 **Liam:** I'm not going to harm you; if I wanted to harm you, you wouldn't be speaking to me right now.

 **Susan:** Where are my clothes?

 **Liam:** There here.

(Liam reaches over to the side of him and picks up some clothes)

 **Liam:** I washed them for you, so they should be nice and fresh now.

(Liam passes Susan the clothes)

 **Susan:** Thanks.

(Susan reaches with one hand to take them off Liam)

 **Susan:** I should get dressed and go and see Wyatt.

 **Liam:** He isn't there anymore; well he wasn't when I went back for him.

(Susan stares at Liam)

 **Susan:** You went back for him.

 **Liam:** Yes I did, as soon as I got you comfortable I went back to tell them both the news, and when I got there they had both gone.

(Susan looks shocked)

 **Susan:** Gone! Wyatt wasn't there?

(Liam shock his head)

 **Susan:** Wyatt has left me!

(Susan looks upsets and looks down at the bed)

 **Liam:** Hey, don't worry I'm here. You can stay with me if you want to.

(Susan looks up at Liam with tears in her eyes)

 **Susan:** I want Wyatt!

 **Liam:** Hey!

(Liam sits himself down on the edge of the bed)

 **Liam:** I'll take care of you now.

(Susan shakes her head and starts to back up further to the other side of the bed)

 **Susan:** I want to go home.

 **Liam:** You're from the otherside.

(Susan nods her head)

 **Susan:** Do you know how I can get home?

 **Liam:** Only the royal family will know that.

 **Susan:** Where are they?

 **Liam:** I've no idea; The Longcoats have them locked away somewhere.

 **Susan:** Wyatt said something like that.

 **Liam:** How did you get to the OZ in the first place?

 **Susan:** All I can remember is waking up in the forest and that's where I met Wyatt and his family; they took me in and looked after me.

 **Liam:** Sounds like a very nice family.

(Susan smiles a little)

 **Susan:** Yes they were.

 **Liam:** Were?

 **Susan:** Yes Wyatt's wife and son were killed by the Longcoats, that's how I got the bullet in my shoulder.

 **Liam:** Wyatt brought you all this way, even though he had just lost his family.

(Susan nods her head)

 **Liam:** He really must be a great guy.

 **Susan:** Wyatt is an amazing guy; he helped me out no end, and we became really close….. that's why it's hard for me to believe he has left me.

 **Liam:** He may have gotten into the City another way. Wyatt may be out there looking for you now.

 **Susan:** I better go and look for him then.

 **Liam:** You're not fit enough to go anywhere just yet.

 **Susan:** I can't stay here; Wyatt will never find me in here.

 **Liam:** If he is as great as you say, then he won't give up on you so easily.

 **Susan:** No I must go to him.

 **Liam:** Another day or so won't hurt you.

 **Susan:** Can I at least get dressed?

 **Liam:** Of course, would you like any help?

 **Susan:** No, I can manage on my own.

(Liam stood up)

 **Liam:** I'll be in the other room if you need me.

(Susan nods her head as Liam walked out the room and after he closed the door Susan looked around and saw a window on the other end of the room and she slowly smiled to herself)

 **Susan:** I'm coming Wyatt!

(Susan started to get dressed)

**End of Scene Twenty Five**

**Note: So will Susan escape and find Wyatt or will Liam stop her? What do you think?**


	26. The Mystery Man Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Six**

**Nat:** Susan finished getting dressed, which took her some time to do with how weak she felt. Susan slowly made her way over to the window and looked out and found she was a few floors up from the ground.

 **Liam:** I wouldn't do that if I was you.

(Susan turned around to find Liam standing in the doorway with a smile on his face)

 **Susan:** You don't know me.

 **Liam:** That's true, but is this Wyatt worth risking your life for?

(Susan went quiet and looked out the window again)

 **Liam:** No man is worth risking your life for.

(Susan stared back at Liam)

 **Liam:** Not when you could have easily used the door.

(Liam leaned his arm out facing the way he had just come from)

 **Susan:** You said I couldn't leave.

 **Liam:** I didn't quite say that… I just advised you to stay till you have your strength back, but I'd never keep you here against you're will.

 **Susan:** So I can leave.

 **Liam:** If you really want to.

(Susan slowly stood back up)

 **Liam:** I still advise you to give it at least another day.

 **Susan:** I just want to find Wyatt.

 **Liam:** You can look for him tomorrow.

 **Susan:** I can rest once I find him.

(Liam stepped away from the doorway)

 **Liam:** As I said, if you want to leave then go ahead.

(Susan looked at Liam)

 **Liam:** But I will come with you… You could easily get lost in the City.

 **Susan:** I don't know where to find Wyatt.

(Susan sat down on the edge of the bed)

 **Susan:** I don't even know where to start looking.

(Liam sat down on the bed beside Susan)

 **Liam:** There is a man in the City that could help you.

 **Susan:** No one can help me.

 **Liam:** He is a very powerful man; he knows the answers to almost anything.

 **Susan:** No one knows the answers to everything.

 **Liam:** This man does. Just like his brother the Mystic Man.

 **Susan:** What's his name?

 **Liam:** The Mystery Man!

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** That's a strange name.

 **Liam:** It's what everyone calls him anyway… He took after his brother.

 **Susan:** Took?

 **Liam:** Yes he is no longer living….. He was killed two years ago!

 **Susan:** Where do I find this brother of his?

 **Liam:** Not far from here, I could take you there.

 **Susan:** Now!

 **Liam:** As long as you promise to come back with me and rest.

 **Susan:** I will do.

(Susan stands up and started to feel dizzy)

 **Susan:** Ohhh!

(Susan reached her hand up to her forehead as her knees started to give way)

 **Liam:** Watch it!

(Liam reached out and caught Susan in his arms)

 **Susan:** I didn't except that to happen.

 **Liam:** I said you were still weak.

(Susan looked up into Liam's face as he slowly lowered her back onto the bed)

 **Sarah:** Sorry about that.

 **Liam:** You have nothing to apologise for.

(Liam smiled down Susan)

 **Liam:** You can fall into my arms anytime you like.

(Susan looks a little shocked)

 **Susan:** Oh O.K!

(Liam slowly leans towards Susan's face and was about to place his lips on Susan's lips as she leaned her head back)

 **Liam:** Sorry!

(Liam leaned his head away from Susan)

 **Susan: I** t's alright… Now let me try that again.

(Liam leans his face back towards Susan as she started getting up again and Liam hit his chin on Susan's forehead)

 **Liam:** Owww!

(Liam leaned back again and started rubbing his chin)

 **Susan:** Oh I'm sorry….. Are you alright?

 **Liam:** I'm sure I'll live.

 **Susan:** what just happened? How did I catch your chin?

 **Liam:** It was my fault, I mistook what you meant.

(Susan looks a little shy)

 **Susan:** I meant to try standing up again.

 **Liam:** I realise that now.

(Liam stands up)

 **Susan:** Let me try and stand up again.

(Susan slowly stands up and mangers to stay on her feet)

 **Liam:** Are you sure you want to see the Mystery Man today?

 **Susan:** Yes I do.

 **Liam:** Let's get a move on then.

(Liam walks towards the door and Susan follows him)

**End of Scene Twenty Six**

**Note: Susan is off to see the Mystery Man. I wonder what news he as for her?**


	27. More Mysteries Untold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Seven**

**Nat:** Liam and Susan were walking across the City towards where the Mystery Man was.

 **Susan:** This place doesn't look much different to back home.

 **Liam:** What's it like where you come from?

 **Susan:** Not much different to here, except we have proper roads not brick roads.

 **Liam:** What do you mean by proper roads?

 **Susan:** Roads made of cerement.

(Liam looks a little confused)

 **Liam:** What's cerement?

(Susan looks straight at Liam)

 **Susan:** It's…. Oh it doesn't matter.

(Susan looks back the way they were walking)

 **Susan:** It doesn't look like I'm ever going to see it again anyway.

(Liam stops walking and gently grabs hold of Susan)

 **Liam:** Susan!

(Susan stops walking and looks at Liam)

 **Liam:** I'm sure someone can help you.

(Susan looks down at the ground)

 **Susan:** But how?

(Liam places his hand under Susan's chin and lifted her face up)

 **Liam:** I'm sure the Mystery Man can help you.

(Susan still keeps her eyes down to the ground)

 **Susan:** Only if he knows the person that brought me here.

 **Liam:** That could only be the royal family.

(Susan looks at Liam's face)

 **Susan:** Why would they do that?

 **Liam:** I don't know, maybe the Longcoats forced them too.

 **Susan:** Why would they even do that?

 **Liam:** Maybe it's because of this Callum guy.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** Who's Callum?

 **Liam:** I thought you would know that.

 **Susan:** Why would I know that name?

 **Liam:** You said the name I few times when you were ill.

 **Susan:** I did!

(Susan looks up towards the sky)

 **Liam:** Are you telling me you don't know the person?

(Susan looks back at Liam)

 **Susan:** It does sound familiar, but I couldn't put the name to a face.

 **Liam:** Maybe when you get your memory back.

 **Susan:** Maybe!

 **Liam:** Come on let's keep moving. (Liam walks on and Susan follows)

 **Susan:** Why would these Longcoats bring me here, and then shoot me?

 **Liam:** I have no idea.

 **Susan:** I really don't like these Longcoats.

(Liam smirks at Susan)

 **Liam:** That's a shame.

(Susan stares at Liam)

 **Susan:** Why do you say that?

 **Liam:** There is two Longcoats that want you.

(Susan stops walking and so does Liam)

 **Susan:** Why would they want me? What have I done?

 **Liam:** I meant they took a fancy to you.

(Susan makes a frown look on her face)

 **Susan:** I could never fancy a Longcoat, who does bad things like they do.

 **Liam:** I don't blame you.

 **Susan:** Why would they take a fancy to me? I'm nothing special!

 **Liam:** I have no idea. Next time I see them, I'll ask them. That's if they don't kill me first.

(Susan looks a little worried)

 **Susan:** Why would they want to kill you? What have you done?

 **Liam:** Hey relax, I haven't done anything wrong. The Longcoats always kill people just for the fun of it.

 **Susan:** They did that to Wyatt's family.

(Susan starts to looks sad)

 **Susan:** What I don't get is why did they spare Wyatt?

 **Liam:** Why did they spare you?

 **Susan:** They didn't spare me. They shot me!

 **Liam:** If the Longcoats want you dead, they make dam sure you are.

(Susan looks worried)

 **Susan:** So you think they spared me for a reason.

 **Liam:** Spared you and Wyatt.

 **Susan:** Why?

 **Liam:** No idea, but these Longcoats love playing games with people's lives.

 **Susan:** So what you're saying is that their not finished with me and Wyatt yet.

 **Liam:** Knowing them lot, properly not.

(Susan slowly looks around her)

 **Liam:** Best not to hang around here then.

 **Susan:** No, best not.

(They both continue walking again)

 **Liam:** Here we are.

(They both walk into a house with the name the Mystery Man on it)

 **Liam:** We have to wait here.

(Liam sits down on one of the seats and Susan sits down next to him)

 **Susan:** How will he know we are here?

 **Liam:** The Mystery Man knows everything!

 **Susan:** If you say so.

(Just then two Longcoats walk out the other room)

 **Liam:** Oh no hide your face.

(Liam moves his hand up to block his face)

 **Susan:** Why, they won't recognise me?

 **Liam:** That's the two Longcoats that fancy you.

(Susan quickly try's to duck her head)

 **Longcoat 2:** Oh look it's my dream girl.

 **Liam:** Too late.

(Liam lowers his hand and looks at the Longcoats as they walk over)

 **Longcoat 1:** What did we tell you?

 **Liam:** My sister still isn't well enough.

(The second Longcoat looks at Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** See looks well enough to me.

 **Liam:** She is still very weak.

 **Longcoat 1:** Stand up!

(Liam stood up)

 **Longcoat 2:** Are you deaf sweetheart?

(Susan slowly stood up beside Liam as the second Longcoat walks up closer to Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** My, what beautiful eyes you have!

 **Longcoat 1:** Well are you going to do has you're told this time?

 **Liam:** What do you want me to do?

 **Longcoat 1:** Hand over your sister, as you promised.

 **Liam:** I told you she isn't well enough yet.

 **Longcoat 1:** Shut your mouth, before we shut it for you.

 **Longcoat 2:** Now you my pretty, is coming with us.

(Susan puts her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** I'm going nowhere with you two.

 **Longcoat 2:** My, what a back bone you have.

(The first Longcoat looks at Susan too)

 **Longcoat 1:** You're coming with us young lady and there's nothing you can do about it.

 **Susan:** I told you, I'm going nowhere with you two.

(Liam stares at Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** I have had quite enough of your lip, young lady.

 **Longcoat 1:** Grab her and let's get out of here.

(The second Longcoat grabs hold of Susan and throw her over his shoulder)

 **Susan:** Hey put me down!

(Susan started banging away on the Longcoats back as he dragged her away)

 **Susan:** Liam, help me!

(Liam just stood there staring at her)

**Susan: WYATT!**

(The Longcoats walked towards the door)

**End of Scene Twenty Seven**

**Note: Oh my who is going to help Susan?**


	28. A Lonely Old Longcoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Eight**

**Nat:** The second Longcoat dragged Susan over one of their shoulders towards the main door.

 **Susan:** Put me down!

(The first Longcoat opens the door and comes face to face with another Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 3:** Not so fast.

(The first Longcoat backs away from the door)

 **Longcoat 3:** I see you have your hands full once again.

(The other two Longcoats just stood there staring)

 **Longcoat 3:** Well this one will have to wait. Zero wants to see you two straight away.

 **Longcoats 1:** Now… Can't it wait?

(The third Longcoat stepped up closer to the first Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 3:** When Zero says straight away, he means this very moment… Got that!

(The first Longcoat slowly nods his head)

 **Longcoat 3:** Good!

(The third Longcoat turned his head to face the second Longcoat who still had Susan over his shoulder)

 **Longcoat 3:** Well are you going to put that girl down or not?

 **Longcoat 2:** We can bring her with us.

 **Longcoat 3:** Now what would Zero want with her?

 **Longcoat 2:** Do we have to let her go again?

 **Longcoat 3:** You two are both getting on my nerves…. Now put her down or should I say him!

 **Longcoat 2:** This one is definitely a girl.

 **Longcoat 3:** You could have fouled me.

 **Longcoat 2:** She's a girl. See for yourself!

(The second Longcoat places Susan back on the floor and the third Longcoat stepped closer to her)

 **Longcoat 3:** My, my, what do we have here?

(Susan looked up at the third Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 3:** A girl that dresses like a boy!

(Susan places her hands on her hips and stared up at him)

 **Susan:** I do not dress like a boy!

 **Longcoat 3:** A girl with a back bone…maybe I was, I think Zero would love to meet this little one.

 **Susan:** I'm not little either!

 **Longcoat 3:** You two definitely are improving on your tastes.

 **Longcoat 2:** I saw her first!

(The third Longcoat continued to face Susan)

 **Longcoat 3:** Tell me little one, what is your name?

(Susan stared back at him)

 **Susan:** None of your business!

(The third Longcoat reaches his hand up to cup Susan's chin)

 **Susan:** Don't touch me!

(Susan takes a step backwards)

 **Longcoat 3:** You remind me of someone else I know.

 **Susan:** Who?

 **Longcoat 3:** None of your business!

 **Longcoat 1:** Didn't you say Zero wanted to see us right away.

(The third Longcoat turns back to face the other two Longcoats)

 **Longcoat 3:** Yes I did so why are you still standing around here for?

 **Longcoat 2:** Waiting for you.

(The third Longcoat smirked at the other Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 3:** You want me to hold your hand do you?

 **Longcoat 2:** No!

 **Longcoat 3:** Well get out of here then.

(The first Longcoat walked through the door as the second Longcoat looked at Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** You better still be here when I get back. Don't make me chase you across the City.

 **Longcoat 3:** I wouldn't blame her if she did.

(The second Longcoat stared at the third Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 2:** But she's mine.

 **Longcoat 3:** She doesn't belong to anyone.

 **Longcoat 2:** But…..

 **Longcoat 3:** …..Would you get out of here before I throw you out?

(The second Longcoat took one last look at Susan and then followed the other Longcoat out the door)

 **Longcoat 3:** Now you…..

(The third Longcoat turns back to face Susan)

 **Longcoat 3:** … You need to learn how to dress like a girl and to speak like one too.

 **Susan:** So girls must be seen but not heard!

 **Longcoat 3:** What a firecracker you are!

 **Susan:** I won't be pushed around.

 **Longcoat 3:** And I don't blame you….. You would certainly make a good wife to a lonely old Longcoat.

 **Susan:** I would never marry someone like you.

 **Longcoat 3:** Why you…..

(The Longcoat grabs his gun and points it right at Susan's face)

 **Longcoat 3:** I could shoot you for that remark.

(Susan stared down at the gun a little frighten but soon recovered and stared back at the Longcoat)

 **Susan:** You would shoot an unarmed girl.

 **Longcoat 3:** You certainly are a brave one….. Must girls would be begging for their lives right about now.

 **Susan:** Well I certainly am not most girls then.

 **Longcoat 3:** You are just lucky am not in a killing mood.

(The Longcoat puts his gun away and smiles back at Susan)

 **Longcoat 3:** If you ever change your mind, about becoming a Longcoat's wife then look me up. The name is Hendry!

 **Susan:** Don't worry, I won't!

(The Longcoat turns around and walks towards the door)

 **Longcoat 3:** A word of advice!

(The Longcoat turns his head to face Susan)

 **Longcoat 3:** You better watch that tongue of yours, the next Longcoat you meet might not be as nice as I was.

(The Longcoat walks through the door and closes it behind him)

 **Liam:** Wow that was a close one.

(Liam walked up beside Susan as the door opened again and the same Longcoat poked his head around the edge of the door)

 **Longcoat 3:** If I was you, I'd run away as far as I could Susan Macintosh!

(Susan looks shocked as the Longcoat closed the door again)

 **Susan:** He knows my name.

(Susan quickly opens the door but the Longcoat had disappeared already)

 **Liam:** It seems someone else remembers you.

(Susan closed the door and turned to face Liam)

 **Susan:** But how would a Longcoat know my name?

 **Liam:** And he made out he didn't know you.

 **Susan:** Maybe he just remembered.

 **Liam:** He even gave you some advice.

 **Susan:** Run as far away as I can!

 **Liam:** He must sense danger.

 **Susan:** He can't know me that well, cause I'd never run away.

**End of Scene Twenty Eight**


	29. A Longcoat or Resistance Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Twenty Nine**

**Nat:** Susan and Liam were still standing in the room waiting to see the Mystery Man and talking about the Longcoat that had just left.

 **Susan:** Well he can't know me that well…. I would never run away from things.

(Liam glared at Susan)

 **Liam:** Sure you don't; that's why you tried to commit suicide earlier at my house.

(Susan looked at Liam)

 **Susan:** I wasn't trying to run away; I just didn't know you and wanted to get away from you.

 **Liam:** Believe me you don't want to be wondering this City on your own.

 **Susan:** I can take care of myself!

 **Liam:** You can certainly stand up for yourself, but not when you're on the wrong end of a pistol.

(Susan looks walks over to a window and looks out)

 **Susan:** How did these Longcoats ever take over?

(Liam walked up beside Susan)

 **Liam:** Do you really want to hear that story; it's not a nice one?

 **Susan:** I already know the story….

(Susan looks up towards the top of the City)

 **Susan:** … Wyatt told me!

 **Liam:** The City use to be wonderful place to live; before that witch took over.

(Susan turned back to look at Liam)

 **Susan:** Wyatt said that too.

(Susan's eyes started to water and looked down towards her feet)

 **Liam:** I'm sure….

(Liam placed his hand on Susan's shoulder)

 **Liam:** …. Both of you will find each other again.

 **Susan:** I just feel has if I should be with him….

(Susan looked back up at Liam)

 **Susan:** …. I'm afraid he might do something he'll regret later.

(Liam removed his hand and placed it back at his side)

 **Liam:** That's what these Longcoats do; they get people very angry, angry enough to kill without caring!

(Susan looked back out the window again)

 **Liam:** They just seem to lose all heart!

 **Susan:** It feels that way with Wyatt sometimes, ever since what happened to…

(Susan went quite)

 **Liam:** You must have done him some good.

(Susan looked back at Liam with a confusion look on her face)

 **Liam:** Most men would have snapped straight away!

 **Susan:** He did… I mean he never stopped putting me down after….

(Susan went quite again and looked back out the window again)

 **Liam:** But at least he stayed and took care of you. Most men would have taken revenge straight away.

(Susan smiled to herself)

 **Susan:** Yes he did.

 **Liam:** I wish I was as lucky as Wyatt was.

(Susan looked back at Liam)

 **Susan:** How can you say he was lucky; he just has just lost his family?

 **Liam:** I meant he was lucky enough to find someone to stop him from going mental. Most men didn't have that, just their minds seeking revenge.

 **Susan:** I guess you're right, but that still didn't stop you.

(Liam looks confused as Susan placed her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** Why didn't you help me or at least try to.

 **Liam:** Susan, I would have loved to have helped you, but you just don't stand up against the Longcoats.

 **Susan:** Well it's about time someone did or this City of yours will never get any better.

 **Liam:** But you saw what happened, when you stood up against them. You're lucky he didn't shoot you.

(They hear a buzzer go off)

 **Susan:** what's that?

(Susan looks around her)

 **Liam:** The Mystery Man is calling us in.

 **Susan:** Right let's go.

(Susan walks towards the other door)

 **Susan:** Then you won't have to put up with me any longer.

(Liam turns to look at Susan who as her back to him)

 **Liam:** Susan!

(Liam followed after Susan as she turned around to face him)

 **Susan:** You don't want someone who stands up for themselves.

(Liam stood in front of Susan)

 **Liam:** That's not what I said….

(Liam gently took hold of Susan's hand)

 **Liam:** You just haven't seen everything that they are capable of.

 **Susan:** We still shouldn't let them get away with all this.

 **Liam:** You would make a good resistance fighter.

(Susan removes her hand and looks confused)

 **Susan:** A what?

 **Liam:** They stand up to the Longcoats!

 **Susan:** Where are they then?

 **Liam:** No idea, but you see them every now and then trying to help people.

(Susan smiles a little)

 **Susan:** It's good you have your own 'Robin Hood'.

(Now Liam looks confused)

 **Liam:** Who is Robin Hood?

 **Susan:** Oh never mind, it's just a story from the otherside.

(The same buzzer rang again)

 **Liam:** Let's head in shall we?

 **Susan:** Oh yes!

(Susan opens the door with Liam behind her)

 **Mystery Man:** Oh, I'd know that face anywhere!

**End of Scene Twenty Nine**

**Note: The Mystery Man seems to know Susan (Well if he's like his brother he should do)**


	30. Mystery Man Always Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Note: Wow scene thirty already, only another few more scenes to go and I will be ending this, but don't worry this is only the end of this part. There is plenty more to come.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty**

**Nat:** Susan walks into the other room with Liam behind her; a man stood in front of his desk looking at some papers, he slowly lowered the papers and looked over at Susan, he then throw his papers down on the desk.

 **Mystery Man:** Oh,I'd know that face anywhere!

(The Mystery man walked up to Susan and placed his hands either side of her face and looked right into her eyes)

 **Susan:** How do you know me?

(The Mystery Man continued to look into Susan's eyes as Liam closed the door and stood beside Susan)

 **Liam:** I told you, he knew everything!

(The Mystery Man quickly let go of Susan's face and turned his back on them both)

 **Mystery Man:** What do you want?

(Susan and Liam both look at each other)

 **Susan:** I want to go home!

(The Mystery Man turned back to face Susan and she looked back at him)

 **Mystery Man:** You want to go home?

(Susan slowly nods her head)

 **Mystery Man:** You finally want to go home!

 **Susan:** Finally! I've only been here about two weeks.

 **Mystery Man:** You have been here a lot longer than that.

 **Susan:** How much longer?

 **Mystery Man:** Much longer then you think.

 **Susan:** You do know me then.

 **Mystery Man:** I see it in your eyes.

 **Susan:** See what?

 **Mystery Man:** I sense you have been here a lot longer.

(Susan looks at Liam who just shrugs at her)

 **Mystery Man:** Have you forgotten everything?

(Susan looks back at the Mystery Man)

 **Susan:** Just how I got here.

 **Mystery Man:** Don't you remember any of your time here?

 **Susan:** Only the last two weeks.

 **Mystery Man:** Did you hit your head or something?

(The Mystery Man places his hand against Susan's forehead)

 **Susan:** I don't remember hitting my head.

 **Mystery Man:** It seems to me like you hit your head quite hard. Have you had any headaches?

 **Susan:** When I wake up I do.

 **Mystery Man:** That will be your dreams.

 **Susan:** You know about my dreams?

 **Mystery Man:** Everyone who loses their memories always have dreams.

 **Susan:** Yes I've heard that before.

 **Mystery Man:** Two weeks ago, did you have any headaches then?

 **Susan:** When I first woke up in the forest I did.

 **Mystery Man:** You must have hit your head then.

 **Susan:** Must have done, but how do I get back home now?

 **Mystery Man:** Only you know the answer to that.

 **Susan:** I don't know!

 **Mystery Man:** how you got here will be you're way back!

 **Susan:** I don't know how I got here.

 **Mystery Man:** Your dreams will guide you!

 **Susan:** now, where have I heard that before?

 **Mystery Man:** It's the most common thing to do.

 **Susan:** I don't want to remember my dreams; they scare me!

 **Mystery Man:** I bet they do!

(Susan stares at the Mystery Man)

 **Susan:** Did you see my dreams?

 **Mystery Man:** No of course not…

(The Mystery Man walks back to his desk and picks his paperwork up again)

 **Mystery Man:** I only sense these things.

 **Susan:** That's what Benji does!

 **Mystery Man:** A healer you mean!

(Susan nods her head)

 **Mystery Man:** All I sense is evil!

 **Liam:** Longcoats!

(Susan looks behind her)

 **Susan:** Where?

(Susan looked at Liam)

 **Liam:** No I meant that word can only mean Longcoats.

(Susan looks back at the Mystery Man who was now looking right at her)

 **Susan:** Are you sayingthat is man in my dreams is a Longcoat?

(The Mystery Man looks down at the paper again)

 **Mystery Man:** I don't know what you dream is?

 **Susan:** I don't remember any of these Longcoats.

(The Mystery Man looks back at Susan's face again)

 **Mystery Man:** Are you saying you don't remember a thing about your time here?

 **Susan:** Yes that's what I've been trying to say.

 **Mystery Man:** Really?

(Susan nods her head)

 **Mystery Man:** Now that is a different thing altogether.

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

(The Mystery Man puts his papers down again)

 **Mystery Man:** Well it seems to me like you could make right what you did wrong!

 **Susan:** I haven't done anything wrong.

(The Mystery Man grins at Susan)

 **Mystery Man:** It seems to me that you have been here a long time and the Longcoats have played a big part in your life here.

 **Liam:** Either you're part of the resistance fighters or you work for the Longcoats.

(Susan looks at Liam)

 **Susan:** I don't remember being either of them.

 **Liam:** From what I saw out there, I'd say you must be a resistance fighter.

 **Mystery Man:** How about working with the Longcoats?

(Susan stares back at the Mystery Man)

 **Susan:** No way! I'd never do that; I'd rather kill myself then work for them.

 **Mystery Man:** Would you now?

 **Susan:** I could never be part of a gang that kills people for no reason.

(The Mystery Man steps up close to Susan and looks deep into her eyes)

 **Mystery Man:** Maybe you can change after all.

(Susan looks confused again)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

 **Mystery Man:**  Best you don't remember!

 **Susan:** Remember what?

(The Mystery Man takes a step back away from Susan)

 **Mystery Man:** I advise you to try and forget your memories and live the life you have now.

 **Susan:** What life?

(The Mystery Man looks at Liam)

 **Mystery Man:** This man looks nice enough, why don't you go and have a nice life with him.

(Susan looks at Liam)

 **Susan:** But I hardly know him.

 **Mystery Man:** Get to know him.

(Susan looks back at the Mystery Man)

 **Susan:** No! I already have another man out there I like.

 **Mystery Man:** Forget about him and let this man take care of you.

 **Susan:** No I won't.

 **Mystery Man:** Fine then, don't change your life, but I advise you to find your forgotten memories on your own, not by this other man.

 **Susan:** You don't even know him.

 **Mystery Man:** Believe me I know everyone.

 **Susan:** What has he done wrong then?

 **Mystery Man:** You will find out in your own way. Now you have to leave.

 **Susan:** But I still don't know where to go.

 **Mystery man:** Head west and your find your answer there.

 **Susan:** I don't understand….

 **Mystery Man:** Just go before it's too late.

 **Susan:** Too late for what?

(Just then the door bust open and two Longcoats stood there with their guns pointing at Susan and Liam)

 **Mystery Man:** Too late!

 **Longcoat 4:** You managed to survive one bullet; do you think you can survive another one?

(The Longcoat advanced on Susan and shoved the gun in her face)

 **Longcoat 4:** And this time through the head!

(Susan placed her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** That's the second gun shoved in my face today!

**End of Scene Thirty**

**Note: Oh how could I end it there, now will this Longcoat be as nice as the other one, somehow I doubt it?**


	31. Riddles And Even More Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty One**

**Nat:** The two Longcoats shove their guns in Susan and Liam's faces.

 **Susan:** That's the second gun shoved in my face today.

 **Longcoat 4:** How does it feel being on that end for a change?

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What do you mean; I've never held a gun in my life?

 **Longcoat 4:** I meant with a knife.

 **Susan:** A knife!

 **Longcoat 4:** Yes, you prepared a knife instead.

 **Susan:** I would never use a weapon to hurt someone, unless it was self-defence.

 **Longcoats 4:** Don't play your games with me Susan.

(Susan lowers her arms back to her sides)

 **Susan:** You know my name too.

 **Longcoat 4:** You always loved to play your mind games. Well they don't work on me.

 **Susan:** I don't know what you are on about.

 **Longcoat 5:** Let's just get her to Zero.

(Susan looks at the other Longcoat)

Susan: Zero!

(Susan starts to look a little scared)

 **Longcoat 4:** Yes, zero is waiting for you young lady.

 **Susan:** What did I ever do wrong?

(Both the Longcoats looked at each and started laughing)

 **Longcoat 5:** Do you think the rumours are truth?

 **Longcoat 4:** No I don't; Susan has always loved to play the villain.

 **Susan:** Villain!

(The Longcoats both look back at Susan)

 **Longcoat 4:** When you get scared, you act like you're all innocent.

 **Susan:** You have the wrong Susan; I would always stand up for myself.

(The Longcoats continue laughing)

 **Longcoat 4:** You only do that when you act all tough for Zero.

 **Susan:** I don't even know this Zero.

(The Longcoats laugh even louder)

Longcoat 5: Very funny!

 **Longcoat 4:** I've had enough of this; let's go and find out what Zero as to say to you.

(One of the Longcoats walking around Susan and poked the gun in her back)

Longcoat 4: Move it!

(Just then they heard a loud crash from the other room)

 **Longcoat 5:** What was that?

(Both Longcoats face each other then turned towards the door they came in)

 **Longcoat 4:** Go check it out.

(The other Longcoat stares back at the other)

Longcoat 5: Why me?

 **Longcoat 4:** Because I'm watching that this little one doesn't try anything.

(The other Longcoat turned back towards the door)

 **Longcoat 4:** Just go, would you?

(The other Longcoat slowly walks into the other room)

 **Longcoat 4:** Some friends of yours….. I didn't think you had any friends.

 **Longcoat 5:** I don't see anyone.

 **Longcoat 4:** Something made that noise. Check everywhere!

(Just then they heard another crash and then a bang)

 **Longcoat 4:** What was that?

(There was no answer)

 **Longcoat 4:** Answer me... God dam it!

(The Longcoat walked back around Susan and slowly backed up towards the door, trying to watch Susan and the door at the same time)

 **Longcoat 4:** Call your friends off or I shoot this guy in the head.

(The Longcoat points his gun towards Liam face)

 **Susan:** I don't know who they are.

 **Longcoat 4:** Are you turning into a coward now? You use to work alone.

(Just then the Longcoat fall to the floor and Wyatt stood in the doorway)

 **Wyatt:** This time I'm saving you.

(Susan stared at Wyatt)

Susan: Wyatt!

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Hey there kiddo!

(Susan ran up to Wyatt and they both wrapped their arms around each other)

 **Susan:** I knew you wouldn't leave me.

(Wyatt leaned his head back at looked down at Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** How could I ever leave you?

(Wyatt placed his hands on either side of Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** You're the one that keeps me going.

(Susan raised herself up towards Wyatt and he lowered his hands to her arms and held her down then he quickly flashed his eyes towards Liam and Susan pushed herself away)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, this is Liam.

(Susan turned to look at Liam)

 **Susan:** He helped save my life.

(Wyatt looked at Liam and slowly nodded his head towards him)

 **Susan:** And this is….

(Susan turned to look back at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** …I'm Wyatt Cain!

 **Liam:** Yes I've heard a lot about you.

(Wyatt glared back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** What stories have you been telling now?

 **Susan:** Only that you and your family took me in and looked after me.

 **Liam:** I'm sorry to hear about your family.

(Wyatt lifted his eyebrows up at Susan)

 **Susan:** Oh and that too.

 **Mystery Man:** This is all very well, but you all need to get moving.

(They all turned to face the Mystery Man)

 **Wyatt:** Hey, old friend!

(Wyatt walked towards the Mystery Man)

 **Mystery Man:** Who are you calling old?

(Wyatt stood in front of the Mystery Man)

 **Wyatt:** Sorry, My mistake. So you decided to follow in your brother's footsteps.

 **Mystery Man:** Not literary I hope!

 **Wyatt:** No of course not.

 **Mystery Man:** So where did you find this young girl?

(The Mystery Man looks behind Wyatt towards Susan)

 **Wyatt:** In my late wife's family cabin.

(The Mystery Man looks back at Wyatt again)

 **Mystery Man:** I'm really sorry Wyatt. Adora was one remarkable lady!

 **Wyatt:** Yes, she certainly was.

 **Mystery Man:** What happened to this young girl's memory?

(Wyatt turned to the side so he could see Susan and the Mystery man)

 **Wyatt:** I don't know; that's how I found her.

 **Mystery Man:** Well look out for this one, won't you?

 **Wyatt:** You truly believe she's the one.

(The Mystery Man nods his head and Susan walks up to the both)

 **Susan:** The one for what?

(Wyatt looks down at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** The one we have been waiting for, again should I say!

(Susan looks confused)

 **Susan:** What do you mean?

(The Mystery Man looks at Susan)

 **Mystery Man:** You will find out in your own time.

(Susan looks at the Mystery Man and places her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** What is it with all the riddles?

(Wyatt looks back at the Mystery man and grinned at him)

 **Susan:** Wyatt Cain!

(Wyatt looks back at Susan)

 **Susan:** I demand you tell me right now.

 **Wyatt:** We better get going; it won't be long before Zero comes after these two.

(Wyatt looks down at the Longcoat by Liam's feet)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, you will tell me right now!

(Wyatt looks back at Susan)

 **Susan:** I'm going nowhere until you do.

 **Benji:** Longcoats!

(Liam and the Mystery Man turn to face Benji who is standing in the doorway)

 **Wyatt:** Well are we going or are you going to stand there and sulk?

(Wyatt and Susan continue to stare at each other)

 **Susan:** Let's get out of here, but this isn't over Tin man.

(Wyatt looks up at the ceiling)

 **Wyatt:** Now where have I heard that before?

(Wyatt looks back at Susan as they heard a voice from the other room)

 **Zero:** Search this place…... No one leaves! Do you hear me?

**End of Scene Thirty One**


	32. The Cain Destiny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty Two**

**Nat:** Just then they all heard a voice from the other room.

 **Zero:** Search this place…..No-one leaves! Do you hear me?

(Wyatt turned to look at the Mystery Man)

 **Wyatt:** Is there another way out of here?

(The Mystery Man looks at Wyatt and then turns towards his desk)

 **Mystery Man:** Yes, there is a door built into the wall behind over there.

(Everyone looks towards the wall and Benji and Liam rush over to it)

 **Wyatt:** Right, let's go.

(Wyatt takes hold of Susan's hand)

 **Wyatt:** Thanks again old friend!

(Wyatt grins at the rise of the Mystery Man's eyebrows)

 **Mystery Man:** One word of advice….

(Wyatt stares at Mystery Man as his face turns serious again)

 **Longcoat 3:** Stop where you are!

(They all turn to face the Longcoat that just bust through the door)

 **Longcoat 3:** There in here sir.

(Wyatt faces the Mystery Man again as he leans closer to his ear))

 **Mystery Man:** … Promise me you will never abandon Susan and don't let Zero get his hands on her again.

(The Mystery Man leans back as Wyatt just stares back at him)

 **Mystery Man:** Promise Me!

(The Longcoat aims his gun at Susan and moves his eyes from her to Liam and Benji and back again)

 **Wyatt:** I promise!

(The Mystery Man nods his head as Susan nods her head at the Longcoat and turns back to face Wyatt)

 **Susan:** We need to leave.

 **Wyatt:** Yes we do!

(Wyatt starts to drag Susan around the desk)

 **Mystery Man:** Wyatt!

(Wyatt looks around at the Mystery Man as he pushes Susan in front of him)

 **Mystery Man:** Susan just needs your guidance!

(Wyatt nods his head)

**Zero: SUSAN!**

(Susan stops and turns around to see the man that shot her standing in the doorway as Wyatt bumped into her)

 **Wyatt:** Come on Susan, keep moving!

 **Zero:** Come home now!

(Zero held his hand out towards Susan as a shot was fired and it hit the wall beside Susan's face)

 **Liam:** That was a close one!

(Zero turned back to face his men as Benji and Liam rushed through the doorway)

**Zero: WHO FIRED THAT?**

(Wyatt pushed Susan through the doorway and followed after her)

 **Zero:** You do not shoot unless you have a clear shot of the others. Susan is not to be harmed,  **DO YOU HEAR ME?** Now get after them, they do not leave this City!

(The Longcoats all ran off in both directions as Zero walked up to the Mystery Man)

 **Zero:** Sit down!

(The Mystery Man continued to stare back at Zero)

**Zero: I SAID SIT DOWN!**

(Zero steps up closer to the Mystery Man as he slowly walks backwards until the backs of his legs hit his desk)

 **Zero:** What did Susan come to see you about?

 **Mystery Man:** Have you finally lost her?

(Zero starts to look even angrier)

 **Zero** :  **I WILL NEVER LOSE SUSAN!**

(The Mystery Man grins at Zero)

 **Mystery Man:** Susan doesn't remember you!

(Zero looks worried for a second then he grins back at the Mystery Man)

 **Zero:** Susan is just playing her mind games with you all.

 **Mystery Man:** Susan doesn't remember anything of her life in the OZ.

 **Zero:** If that is so, I'll get her to remember again.

 **Mystery Man:** Not if a Cain wins her heart first!

(Zero laughed in the Mystery Man's face)

 **Zero:** Too late for that; the son of Wyatt Cain is now dead along with his mother, and soon his father will join them.

(Zero took a step back and spread his arms out to each side of him)

 **Zero:** Then there will be no Cain's left to win her heart.

(Zero grins to himself)

 **Zero:** An OZ without a Cain, now that's an OZ I like.

 **Mystery Man:** The OZ will always have a Cain; it as since the beginning of time and it will always be that way, until the end of time.

(Zero looks back at the Mystery Man and steps closer to him again)

 **Zero:** Not if I kill Wyatt there won't be!

(The Mystery Man grins back at Zero)

 **Mystery Man:** Even if you manage to do that!

(Zero looks confused)

 **Zero:** How can that be…? What do you know old man?

 **Mystery Man:** Destiny as already been written; there will be another Cain born!

(Zero starts to look worried for a second then he stares back at the Mystery Man)

 **Zero:** Too late Wyatt's wife Adora is dead….

(Zero looks to the side of him and mutters to himself quietly)

 **Zero:** _Or soon will be_!

(Zero turns back to face the Mystery Man)

 **Zero:** …. So a Cain can't be born anymore!

(Zero takes a couple steps back from the Mystery Man)

 **Zero:** And soon Wyatt himself will join his wife, so there will be no chance of him falling in love again, if he ever does again after losing Adora?

(Zero turns away and walks towards the door)

 **Zero:** Destiny is mine now; the Zero name will live on instead

(Zero laughs to himself and walks out)

**End of Scene Thirty Two**

**Note: What will Zero say when he finds out that Susan is pregnant? Do you think the Mystery Man knows Susan is with child? (He seems to know more about Susan than he has let on)**


	33. Trying To Out Run The Longcoats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty Three**

**Nat:** Susan and Wyatt were still running through the streets of Central City with Benji and Liam and the Longcoats hot on their trail.

 **Susan:** Did I tell you I hate running?

 **Wyatt:** It isn't much fun for me either kiddo!

(Susan turned her face towards Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Would you stop with the nickname?

(Wyatt turned towards Susan with a wide grin on his face)

 **Wyatt:** I kind of like it.

(Susan smiled back then she turned back to face the way they were running)

 **Susan:** Can't you think of a better one then that?

 **Wyatt:** Nope!

(Susan looked back at Wyatt who was still grinning at her)

 **Susan:** But I'm no kid!

 **Wyatt:** That's what….

(Wyatt's grin disappeared and turned back to face the way they were running)

 **Wyatt:** … Jeb use to say.

 **Susan:** Well he was right.

(Susan reached out and placed her hand gently on Wyatt's arm and turned to look at her hand and then he looked at Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** So what did the Mystery Man tell you?

(Susan laughed a little and looked back the way they were running)

 **Susan:** He told me I was to head west and I would find my answers there. Whatever that means?

 **Wyatt:** Exactly has he said it. He knows what he is talking about.

 **Susan:** But why in riddles?

(Wyatt looked back the way they were heading)

 **Wyatt:** There not riddles, when you listen to the meaning in the words.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Whatever!

(Susan looked back the way they were going again)

 **Susan:** So what did he mean when he said I needed your guidance?

(Wyatt looked at Susan and she turns to face him too)

 **Wyatt:** That's between me and the Mystery Man.

 **Susan:** That's not fair; I told you what he told me.

 **Wyatt:** You're acting all childish now!

 **Susan:** No I'm not!

(Wyatt smiled at Susan)

**Longcoat 6: HEY, YOU THERE!**

(Susan turned her head around to see a few Longcoats chasing after them)

**Longcoat 7: THERE IS NO-WAY OUT!**

(Wyatt turned back to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan turned to face Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** It's best not to look back!

(They both faced back the way they were running)

**Longcoat 6: THERE IS NOWHERE TO RUN!**

**Susan:** They can say that again!

(Wyatt turns to face Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** You're not giving up that easily are you?

(Susan looks at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Is all this running even worth it?

(Wyatt looks concerned)

 **Wyatt:** It's not like you to give in so quickly.

(Susan looked back the way they were running)

 **Susan:** I've just never felt this tired before.

(Susan stopped running and stood still and tried to get her breathe back)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt grabbed hold of her arm and started to drag Susan along with him)

 **Wyatt:** I can't let you give up that easily.

 **Susan:** I can't run anymore!

(Susan tried to Wyatt from dragging her along the street)

 **Wyatt:** We have to!

 **Susan:** No Wyatt!

(Susan grabbed hold of something struck in the ground and stopped Wyatt from dragging her any further)

 **Wyatt:** I won't let you give up like this!

(Wyatt looked at Susan and he placed both of his hands either side of Susan's face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I can't lose you as well; you mean so much to me.

 **Liam:** We can't stop now!

 **Benji:** Here!

(Everyone turns to face Benji who is standing in the doorway of an abandon hut)

 **Wyatt:** Let's move it then!

(Wyatt guarded Susan towards the hut as he had a quick look behind him as they all rushed into the hut)

 **Susan:** Oh at last!

(Susan saw a stool and sat down on it)

 **Susan:** My feet are killing me!

(Wyatt shut the door behind and looked over at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** We can't stop Susan.

(Susan looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** They won't look for us in here.

 **Wyatt:** Do you want to bet your life on that?

 **Susan:** How many men this this Zero have?

 **Wyatt:** More than you can count!

(Susan looks down at her feet)

 **Susan:** We will never escape that lot.

(Wyatt walked over to Susan and placed his hand on her shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** Don't say that!

(Susan looked up into Wyatt's face)

 **Wyatt:** Don't give up too easily.

 **Liam:** It's worth a try.

(Susan turned to look at Liam)

 **Susan:** You didn't think it was worth saving me before.

 **Liam:** That was different; our lives weren't at stake then.

 **Susan:** Zero might not even try to kill us.

 **Wyatt:** You forgot who shot you in the first place.

(Susan looked back at Wyatt and then back to Liam again)

 **Susan:** You said that if zero really wanted me dead, I would be dead by now.

 **Liam:** If Zero knew who you real are, you would be dead by now.

 **Susan:** Who am I?

(Wyatt and Liam looked at each other and then over at Benji)

 **Susan:** You all seem to know and just won't tell me. Why is that?

(Wyatt looked back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Zero isn't stupid; he would use that to his own device.

 **Liam:** That means we are all in danger.

 **Benji:** Must keep moving!

 **Wyatt:** Benji is right!

 **Susan:** Why won't you answer me?

 **Wyatt:** There's no time!

(Susan crossed her arms across her chest)

 **Susan:** I'm going nowhere until you explain.

(Wyatt coached down in front of Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, I promise to explain once we get out the City.

 **Susan:** I'm too tired to run anymore.

(Wyatt looked up at the other two)

 **Wyatt:** You two go on ahead; we'll follow shortly.

 **Liam:** Are you sure that is a good idea?

 **Wyatt:** We won't be far behind.

 **Liam:** Shouldn't we stick together.

(Wyatt gave him an angry look)

 **Wyatt:** Just go, will you!

(Benji grabbed hold of Liam and started dragging through the hut and Wyatt looked back at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** I know you're still tired and weak from what happened to you, but if we stop now Zero will try and turn you into one of them.

 **Susan:** Zero couldn't make me be like them.

 **Wyatt:** He has is ways to make people do what he wants….

(Wyatt looked towards the door and then back to Susan again)

 **Wyatt:** … Zero would go straight for the heart first and destroy what really matters to you.

 **Susan:** That is just sick.

 **Wyatt:** Susan, please I'm too weak to carry you this time. You have to make yourself move.

(Susan placed her hands on Wyatt's shoulders)

 **Susan:** Don't you hear me Wyatt Cain, I can't move another step.

(Just then two Longcoats bust into the hut and both Susan and Wyatt turned to face them)

 **Longcoat 1:** There you are!

 **Longcoat 2:** Didn't we tell you not to move?

(They both point their guns at them)

 **Longcoat 2:** Move away from my girl Wyatt Cain.

(Wyatt slowly stood up and guided Susan up with him)

 **Susan:** I'm not you're girl!

(Susan took hold of Wyatt's hand)

 **Longcoat 1:** You will do as we say….

(The first Longcoat walked up beside Wyatt and pointed his gun right at Wyatt's head)

 **Longcoat 1:** ….Or a bullet goes in the back of his head.

**End of Scene Thirty Three**


	34. One Tricky Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty Four**

**Nat:** The first Longcoat pointed his gun against Wyatt's head as the second Longcoat walked towards Susan.

 **Longcoat 2:** Why didn't you tell me who you were?

 **Susan:** I don't know what you mean.

 **Longcoat 2:** Very funny Susan!

(Susan looked surprised)

 **Susan:** How do all of you Longcoats know me?

(Both the Longcoats looked at each other and started laughing)

 **Longcoat 1:** Are you turning into a comedian now?

(The second Longcoat looked back Susan)

 **Longcoat 2:** A very beautiful comedian!

(Susan looked at Wyatt and saw his face was focused on both of the Longcoats)

 **Longcoat 2:** It's such a shame you belong to someone else.

(Susan looked back at the second Longcoat and let go of Wyatt's hands and placed her hands on her hips)

 **Susan:** I don't belong to anyone!

 **Longcoat 1:** Enough of this let's get her to Zero.

 **Longcoat 2:** He isn't very happy you, Susan.

 **Susan:** Why would that be? What did I ever do to him?

 **Longcoat 1:** You being with the enemy is bad enough.

 **Longcoat 2:** Wyatt Cain is a wanted man; an Enemy of Zero!

 **Susan:** You lot are the enemy….

(Susan takes hold of Wyatt's hand again)

 **Susan:** Wyatt is a better man than any of you lot put together.

 **Longcoat 2:** How dare you!

(The second Longcoat walked behind Susan and poked his gun in her back)

 **Susan:** Not again!

 **Longcoat 1:** Zero wouldn't like to hear you say that.

 **Susan:** I don't care less what he'd like to hear!

 **Longcoat 2:** Why don't you tell Zero that yourself?

 **Longcoat 1:** Oh I love to hear what Zero would say to that.

 **Longcoat 2:** Me too! Let's move it shall we.

(The second Longcoat stabbed her in the back with his gun)

 **Susan:** I told you I'm going nowhere with you.

 **Longcoat 1:** You don't have a choice.

 **Susan:** Everyone should have choices.

 **Longcoat 2:** If Susan wants choices let's give her one.

 **Longcoat 1:** Either you go with us or a bullet goes in the back of Wyatt Cain's head.

(Susan looked at Wyatt to see him looking at the first Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 1:** So what's your answer?

(Wyatt turned then to look at Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Save yourself Susan; don't worry about me.

(The first Longcoat hit Wyatt over the back of the head with his gun)

 **Longcoat 1:** Who said you could talk?

(Wyatt flinched a little but continued to stare at Susan)

 **Susan:** O.K I'll come with you, if you promise not to kill Wyatt.

 **Longcoat 2:** We don't make promises.

 **Susan:** Then I'm not coming with you!

 **Longcoat 1:** Oh yes you are!

(The first Longcoat pulled the safety off the gun he had at Wyatt's head)

 **Longcoat 2:** Now walk!

(Susan and Wyatt continued to stare at each other)

 **Longcoat 1:** If you don't start moving in two seconds I'm pulling the trigger.

 **Susan:** O.K you win!

(Susan turned to face the door)

 **Susan:** I'm going!

(Susan slowly started walking forward with the second Longcoat right behind her)

 **Longcoat 2:** Good girl!

(Susan slowly lifted her hand up and bend her elbow and pushed it backwards very hard and it hit the Longcoat behind her which made him double over)

 **Susan:** No-one treats me like a dog!

 **Longcoat 1:** That's it, you had your chance.

(Susan turned to face the first Longcoat)

**Susan: WYATT!**

(The gun started to go off and Wyatt ducked just in time for the bullet to go flying over his head)

**Longcoat 2: YOU BITCH!**

(The second Longcoat recovered and wrapped his arms around Susan and held her against him)

 **Longcoat 2:** You will pay for that.

(The Second Longcoat looked up towards the other Longcoat and just in time to see Wyatt kick out as he ducked and the first Longcoat fell to the floor)

**Susan: Wyatt!**

(Susan could see the bullet flying towards her and just stood there in shock and the second Longcoat started to back away from her after seeing the bullet himself as Wyatt turned to face Susan)

**Wyatt: NOOO!**

(Wyatt watched as the bullet throw pass Susan's ear and it hit the Longcoat behind her and he fell to the floor)

 **Wyatt:** Susan…..

(Wyatt walked slowly towards Susan as she slowly looked at Wyatt)

 **Wyatt:** …. Are you alright?

(Susan saw the first Longcoat slowly stand up and advance to towards Wyatt)

 **Susan:**  hind 'ou!

(Susan was still in shock but Wyatt managed to understand her and turned around just in time as the Longcoat fall to the floor and Liam stand behind him Wyatt nodded his head and slowly turned back to face Susan as she slowly fell to the floor and curled up into a ball)

 **Liam:** That was close for a moment there.

(Wyatt ignored him walked over to Susan and placed a hand on her shoulder)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan tried to move away from his touch)

 **Susan:** Don't touch me!

(Wyatt crouched down on the floor in front of Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, it's me Wyatt!

(Susan slowly lifted her head and looked at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** Wyatt!

(Susan flow herself at Wyatt and wrapped her arms around him tightly)

 **Susan:** Oh Wyatt!

(Wyatt wrapped his arms around Susan and pulled her close against him)

 **Wyatt:** It's alright now; you're safe!

(Susan started crying on Wyatt's shoulder and he continued to hold her close)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, look at me!

(Susan slowly lifted her face up where her face was just inches from Wyatt's face and he slowly wiped her tears away with his finger as he and Susan stared into each other's eyes)

 **Wyatt:** I'm here now!

(Wyatt slowly leaned his face closer and placed his lips against Susan's lips and let them hover there for a moment and then gave her a quick kiss and leaned his head away from Susan)

 **Wyatt:** Come on we need to get going.

(Wyatt slowly stood up and pulled Susan up with him)

 **Wyatt:** Do you think you can try and run a bit more?

 **Susan:** Anything…

(Susan looked down at both the Longcoats on the floor)

 **Susan:** …. Just get me out of here.

(Just then the door bust open again and they all turned to see Zero standing in the doorway with a smile on his face)

 **Zero:** There you are Susan!

(Zero slowly looked down at his men on the floor and his face turned angry)

 **Zero:** What the hell happened in here?

(Wyatt took hold of Susan's hand and pulled her the other way towards Liam and Benji)

 **Wyatt:** Come on!

(Liam and Benji ran on ahead of them as Wyatt and Susan followed on behind leaving Zero to stare down at his men on the floor)

 **Longcoat 3:** What happened?

(Zero stared up at the Longcoats that just appeared in the doorway)

 **Zero:** Don't just stand there; go after them.

(Zero waved his hand the way Susan had gone and the Longcoats ran that way)

 **Zero:** What has gotten into you Susan?

(Just then the first Longcoat slowly came around and stood up facing Zero)

 **Zero:** What happened here?

(The first Longcoat looked down at the second Longcoat and then back to Zero again)

 **Zero:** Never mind I don't want to know, just get after them.

(The Longcoat looked left then right and then back to Zero again)

 **Zero:** They went that way!

(Zero pointed with his hand in the right direction and the Longcoat ran off after the others)

 **Zero:** Susan you know no-one kills my men but me, looks like Cain as really gotten to you, but don't worry my love I'll turn you back.

(Zero smiled to himself and took off through the hut)

**End of Scene Thirty Four**

**Note: Only two more scenes to go and we come to the end of part one.**

**Note: Will they ever make it out the City before Zero gets his hands on Susan.**


	35. Will They Every Escape The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty Five**

**Nat:** The four of them are dodging around the city trying to out run the Longcoats but it wasn't easy, the faster they ran the more loudly the Longcoats got; which meant the closer the Longcoats were gaining on them.

 **Longcoat 3:** You lot better keep running, because if I catch up with you; your lives won't be worth living.

 **Longcoat 4:** They were both very good friends of ours.

**Longcoat 5: Give yourselves up; you can't out run us forever.**

**Longcoat 6: There's more of us than there is of you lot.**

**Longcoat 7: IF YOU KEEP RUNNING; YOU'LL JUST GET MORE TIRED.**

**Susan:** He can say that again.

(Wyatt turned to look at Susan who was running beside him)

 **Wyatt:** You know we can't stop again Susan; that was too close last time!

 **Susan:** I know it was; I can still hear that bullet going past my ear.

 **Liam:** I really thought that was it for you.

 **Susan:** You're telling me. That is going to haunt me for the rest of my life; if I have that much longer to live that is.

 **Wyatt:** You have your whole life ahead of you.

 **Susan:** How much longer will that be? Don't know how many lives I have left; I've lost two ready, all within a few days.

(Wyatt continued to face Susan then he turned to face the way they were going)

 **Wyatt:** You're a tough girl; you'll get through all this.

(Susan turned to look at Wyatt)

 **Susan:** I don't feel all that tough!

 **Wyatt:** Don't forget guts too!

(Wyatt turned to smile at Susan)

 **Susan:** Why do you say that?

 **Wyatt:** Who was the one that punched that Longcoat?

 **Susan:** I didn't punch him; I elbowed him!

 **Wyatt:** It still took courage even to do that.

 **Liam:** You aren't like other Ladies I know.

(Wyatt turned back to face the way they were going)

 **Wyatt:** Except Adora; she would do anything to protect her family.

 **Susan:** Of course…..

(Susan turned to look the same way too)

 **Susan:** …. I could never live up to Adora's standards.

(Wyatt turned back to face Susan)

 **Wyatt:** What's that supposed to mean?

(Liam and Benji exchange a look)

 **Susan:** You know full well what I mean.

 **Wyatt:** No I don't.

(Wyatt starts to look angry)

 **Wyatt:** Explain yourself!

 **Susan:** I'll always be second best in your eyes.

(Wyatt started to look concerned then he turned to face Liam and Benji)

Wyatt: We'll discuss this another time.

 **Susan:** I don't think there is anything to discuss.

(Susan turned to face Wyatt as he turned back to face her)

 **Susan:** Do you?

(Wyatt just continues to look at Susan)

 **Susan:** What does it matter? We will never get out of this City alive.

 **Wyatt:** Don't you give up yet Susan!

 **Susan:** Why not…

(Susan looks the way they are heading)

 **Susan:** …. There is nothing left for me here anymore.

 **Wyatt:** There will be once we get out of here.

 **Susan:** If we do get out, I might as well go back home.

 **Wyatt:** We will discuss this once we are out of this City.

 **Susan:** I don't think I'll get home.

(Susan started to slow down a bit)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, You can't stop now.

(Liam and Benji look back and slow down as well)

 **Susan:** I really want to get out of here, but my legs are starting to fail me.

 **Wyatt:** I won't let you give up yet.

(Wyatt grabs hold of Susan's arm and started to drag her along with him)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, let go of me!

(Wyatt just continued to drag Susan along)

 **Susan:** Wyatt, I have to stop; I'm getting very light headed.

(Susan managed to pull her arm back and stood still)

 **Wyatt:** Susan…

(Wyatt turned back to see Susan placing her hand against her forehead and stopped running as well)

 **Wyatt:** This is no time to fake an illness.

(Liam and Benji stop running as well)

 **Benji:** Must keep running!

 **Liam:** Yes I know.

 **Susan:** I can't…

(Susan started swaying on her feet)

 **Susan:** … Go on….

(Susan started leaning sideways towards the wall)

 **Susan:** ….. Anymore!

(Susan smacked her head against the wall)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Wyatt rushed over towards her as she started to fall towards the ground)

 **Liam:** Oh my!

 **Benji:** Susan!

(Liam and Benji rushed over as Wyatt caught before she fall to the ground)

 **Wyatt:** Susan!

(Susan fall into Wyatt's arms as he slowly started to kneel on the ground and slowly lowered Susan down with him as Liam and Benji caught up with them)

 **Liam:** What happened?

 **Benji:** Susan knocked herself out!

 **Wyatt:** No kidding!

(Wyatt looked at Susan's face and started to gently stoke the side of her face)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, you need to wake up!

 **Benji:** Out cold!

 **Liam:** We can't hang around here though.

(Liam and Benji started looking back the way they had come)

 **Wyatt:** Susan, you have to snap out of it.

(Wyatt gently snapped the side of Susan's face)

 **Liam:** Oh no!

 **Longcoat 7:** There they are!

 **Benji:** Have to go!

 **Wyatt:** Help me support her then!

Liam moved beside Susan as Wyatt tries to pick her up)

**Longcoat 6: Don't move!**

(Liam started to help Wyatt as the Longcoats got closer)

 **Wyatt:** Are you going to help us as well?

(Benji looked behind him again and slowly shock his head)

 **Benji:** Benji as to get away!

(Benji ran off in the direction they were heading)

 **Wyatt:** Just great!

(The Longcoats started to surround the three of them)

 **Longcoat 5:** Think you can get away with knocking me out.

(The fifth Longcoat walked up to Wyatt and swing his gun across Wyatt's head)

 **Longcoat 5:** Well think again!

(The knock on his head made him let go off Susan who fall to the ground)

 **Longcoat 5:**  Because you will only get back 10 times worse.

(Wyatt managed to fall to the ground beside Susan as another Longcoat came charging through the other Longcoats)

 **Longcoat 1:** Where are they?

(The first Longcoat advanced on Wyatt and Susan)

 **Longcoat 1:** You made me shoot my friend!

(The first Longcoat stopped in front of Wyatt and Susan and tried to get his breathe back)

 **Longcoat 1:** Now you…will…..pay!

(The Longcoat raised his gun to Wyatt's face)

 **Longcoat 1:** That shot was meant for you.

(Zero appeared behind the other Longcoats who had all the guns aimed at all three of them)

 **Zero:** Lower you guns!

(The Longcoats slowly lowered their guns except the first Longcoat as Zero walked towards him)

 **Longcoat 1:** They all deserve to die!

 **Zero:** You better lowly you gun, before I shoot you!

(Zero raised his gun towards the first Longcoat)

 **Longcoat 1:** I need to complete Tanks revenge.

(The Longcoat lowered his gun down towards Susan)

 **Longcoat 1:** Let me kill her!

 **Zero:** If you pull that trigger; your life won't be worth living, but believe me I'll make sure you do live through it.

(Wyatt leans up and pulls Susan up with her back against him and wraps his arms around her and the first Longcoat looked back at Zero)

 **Longcoat 1:** You can do what you like to me…..

(The Longcoat turned back to face Susan and Wyatt)

 **Longcoat 1:** But I have to revenge Tank and by doing that I have to kill Susan!

(Zero placed his gun at the back of the first Longcoats head as he knocked the safety of his gun and with a shaky hand continued to aim the gun at Susan)

**BANG!**

**End of Scene Thirty Five**

**Note: Oh another cliffy! I wonder who shot first or did they both shoot at the same time!**

****(The next chapter will be the last scene of part one, but no worries this will continue in part two)** **


	36. Truth Or fiction!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Tin Man Wyatt Cain comes across another outsider; who claims she forget how she landing in the OZ! Cain leads her towards Central City to help her recover her memories. But why is Zero and the Longcoats (who now rule the OZ) following closely behind and is the outsider who she claims to be? Get ready for history to repeat itself (or so it would seem) Cain/OC/Zero.

**Note: So here it is the last scene of part one. I know it took a long time getting here but here it finally is. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Scene Thirty Six**

**Nat:** Zero had his gun pointed to the back of the first Longcoats head as he had a gun point towards Susan. Zero pulled the trigger at the same time the Longcoat pulled his. One bullet went into the back of the first Longcoats head and as he slowly fall to the ground in front of Susan and Wyatt. The other bullet flow past Susan's face and grazed against Wyatt's shoulder as it flow behind them and hit the wall.

**Wyatt:** Ahhh!

(Wyatt moved his other hand up to the graze on his shoulder as Zero looked down at the first Longcoat)

**Zero:** How could you be a Longcoat? You couldn't aim right if you tried!

(Wyatt looked up at Zero as he trained his eyes on Susan)

**Zero:** What have you done to Susan?

(Zero moved his eyes up to Wyatt's face)

**Wyatt:** You mean what did you do? Susan is still suffering from you shooting her.

(Zero started laughing)

**Zero:** Believe me if Susan is suffering it isn't from me shooting her.

(Wyatt looks confused)

**Wyatt:** The last I remember a bullet can do lots of damage if it doesn't kill you right away.

(Zero continued to laugh and he turned to face his men)

**Zero:** Cain here things I caused Susan to suffer.

(All the Longcoats started laughing as Zero turned back to face Wyatt)

**Zero:** Did Susan tell you her plan?

**Wyatt:** What plan?

**Zero:** That's between me and Susan.

(Wyatt glared back at Zero)

**Zero:** Don't you believe me Wyatt Cain?

**Wyatt:** Why should I believe a word you say?

**Zero:** Did you think Susan just ran into your family cabin by mistake? Tell me Wyatt what did she say to convince you to let her part of your family?

(Zero glazed back at Wyatt and then turned to face Liam)

**Zero:**  And what part do you play in all this?

**Liam:** I helped Susan get well again.

**Zero:** Oh did you now!

(Liam slowly nodded his head as Zero just grinned back at him)

**Zero:** So, what do you want from me?

(Zero turned to face his men again)

**Zero:** Bob, will you take him away and put him out of his misery.

(The third Longcoat stepped forward)

**Liam:** You're going to kill me!

(Zero turns back to face Liam)

**Zero:** No not me….

(The third Longcoat walked up beside Zero and Liam)

**Zero:** …. That would be my second in command!

(The third Longcoat grabbed hold of Liam's Coat and started to drag him away)

**Liam: No, please don't kill me! I was only trying to help Susan!**

(The Longcoat dragged Liam around the corner away from the others)

**Zero:** Yeah, yeah. Good riddance!

(Zero turned to face Wyatt)

**Zero:** Where did you find that one Wyatt?

(Wyatt just continued to stare at Zero)

**Zero:** You always were the silent type.

(Zero turned back to his men)

**Zero:** All of you return to your posts; I can handle this on my own!

(The Longcoats all started to walk away and Zero turned back to face Wyatt)

**Zero:** So tell me Wyatt how easy was it for Susan to win your son's heart?

**Wyatt:** Are you telling me Susan is one of you lot?

(Zero starts laughing again)

**Zero:** At last he is starting to get it, you are really getting slow in your old age!

(Wyatt starts to look angry)

**Zero:** You have always hated the idea of getting old!

**Wyatt:** Susan would never become a Longcoat!

**Zero:** I wouldn't quite call her a Longcoat; let's just say she is my partner in crime.

**Wyatt:** No, I won't believe it!

(Wyatt wrapped his arms more tightly around Susan and looked down into her face and slowly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear)

**Zero:** My, my. Don't you two look sweet together!

(Zero's eyebrows slowly shot upwards)

**Zero:** Oh don't tell me, you have fallen for Susan.

(Wyatt slowly glared up at Zero)

**Zero:** I never saw this coming. I thought it would have been Jeb who would fall for the girl, not you!

(Zero looked down at Susan)

**Zero:** I bet she played right into your hands; letting you think you could get close to her. Oh I so love how Susan's mind works.

**Wyatt:** Nothing you say will convince me.

**Zero:** Go for the father and make him betray is wife!

(Wyatt looked down at Susan)

**Zero:** Oh did I hit a nerve? I'm I getting close?

(Wyatt glared back up at Zero)

**Zero:** If looks could kill! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes!

(Zero walked closer to Wyatt)

**Zero:** Let Susan go, so we can finish this face to face.

(Wyatt slowly shook his head)

**Zero:** Let me give you a warning Wyatt Cain. Susan is mine so keep your hands off her!

**Wyatt:** Susan would never go with the likes of you.

(Zero lowered his face level with Wyatt's)

**Zero:** And you think she would go with the likes of you.

(Wyatt continued to glared back at Zero)

**Zero:** One thing you should know about Susan; Susan uses people to get her own way. That means Susan used you to make you think she wanted you, but believe me she would never touch you.

**Wyatt:** That's where you are wrong!

**Zero:** I'm I now!

(Zero stood up straight again)

**Zero:** As Susan ever touched you down below and made you come so hard from just her touch?

(Wyatt just glared at Zero)

**Zero:** I didn't think so,well she has with me.

(Zero moved around to the back of Wyatt and placed the gun to back of his head)

**Zero:** Any finally words?

**Wyatt:** Yes, I know Susan as a good heart and she would never do the things you say unless you forced her somehow.

(Zero laughed again)

**Zero:** You think you know Susan so well…. Tell me this Wyatt Cain, how long have you known Susan?

**Wyatt:** Long enough to know what her heart wants.

**Zero:** That would be me. Now think on this Wyatt Cain; when Susan comes around we will be celebrating the success of our plan in bed together; which was to kill your family and trap you here in the City.

**Wyatt: Liar!**

(Zero pulls the safety of the gun)

**Zero:** Goodbye Wyatt Cain!

**BANG!**

**END OF PART ONE**

**Note: Oh no, has Zero killed Wyatt Cain? find out in Part Two!**

**I truly hoped you enjoyed part one;** **Part two will be up soon (If I get enough people wanted me to continued that is)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you would like me to continue this. 
> 
> (History will continue to seem like it's repeating itself)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far.  
> (I apology for any spelling and grammar mistakes; I never was very good at that!


End file.
